Behind the Colors of the Wind!
by Rainsdoodle
Summary: Ever wondered what went on behind the set of Disney's Pocahontas? Well we have the answers! Please read and review. If you have any questions for the cast, put it in a review! Questions MUST be rated K! G&PG rated only! WE'RE BACK UP AND RUNNING!
1. The Beginning of the Interviews

_**Behind the Colors of the Wind**_

**Interviews with the cast of Disney's Pocahontas. **

**Brought to you by Sophie Moore and Robin Bates!**

_Q: What was the funniest thing that happened in your eyes while filming?_

Pocahontas: Well, we had to do a few shots of the scene where John fell out of the tree.

John: What? It wasn't my fault.

Pocahontas: You were knocked out cold!

John: Only three times.

Pocahontas: Good enough.

Thomas: When I was supposed to fire the gun, I missed my target and hit a tree in the forest. I couldn't get that aim right no matter what I did!

John: You only missed ten times, Thomas. It could have been worse.

Thomas: How?

John: You could have Grandmother Willow. She wouldn't have liked that.

Thomas: I see your point.

_Q: Were there any other mishaps or line screw ups?_

Pocahontas: Are you kidding? There were tons! We finally just got rid of the script and said whatever came to mind at the time.

**Flashback**

_**Pocahontas: No, I'm not going to IHOP. I don't care how good their pancakes are. **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**John: I don't wanna be jerky!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Thomas: Is that order for here or to go?**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

**End Flashback**

Thomas: -looking at John- When did you say 'I don't wanna be jerky' on set?

John: -shrugs- When I fell out of the tree. _Someone _had put a rock directly where I was supposed to land.

Lon: Hey, where was I supposed to put the extras from the 'Mine, Mine, Mine' scene? The storage locker was locked and that area didn't look like it was being used…

Pocahontas: Whatever, next question please!

_Q: What was it like working with animals who can't speak?_

Pocahontas: Who said they couldn't speak?

Thomas: -shudders- Yeah, they talk…a lot! Meeko is always after me to go get him a coffee because he is too short to reach the counter….

John: Flit is the worst in my book. He's always humming and singing along to every song that comes on the radio when we're on break. And then, he keeps doing it when we are filming! I mean, it's not so bad during break, but on set-

Pocahontas: Uh…John? Flit is a hummingbird. That's the noise their wings make….

John: Oh… I knew that. I was trying to make people laugh.

Thomas: You? Making people laugh? Ha! –Breaks out laughing–

John: See?

All: If you have any questions for us, put them in a review to Robin and Sophie! See you then!


	2. Question from Isabel

Question from Isabel: _What was the first idea on the saving scene? I mean, were there other ideas as to how to kill John? Or was the club the original idea? Am I making sense?_

Thomas: At one point, I know that they had considered having his head gnawed on by rabid squirrels, but it just didn't work out…

John: -holding his head- They would have done that to me!?

Pocahontas: -putting a comforting hand on John's shoulder- It's better than the first idea at least.

John: What do you mean 'better than the first'? -Twitch-

Pocahontas: Well, it was going to be that my father would have decapitated you and Meeko would come in and steal your head, carrying it off to eat. Although, Meeko wasn't too keen on the idea….

Meeko: Like heck I wasn't!

Thomas: -eyes wide with shock- I thought you were on holiday with Flit!

Flit: -humming- He was bugging me too much, so we came back early.

John: -pointing an accusing finger at Flit- He's doing it AGAIN!!!

Meeko: Hey, Thom, get me some coffee, would ya?

Pocahontas: -slightly twitching- You make perfect sense, Isabel…it's these lunatics I work with who don't make much sense!

Thomas: Next question please!!

**Sophie: Hello! Any questions for the cast are welcome, as long as it is kept K+. Robin and I will update as soon as we get a couple more questions… and yes, my typing program has grammar and spell check! **


	3. Question from Robin

Question from Robin: _Did anything bad happen on the set?_

Pocahontas: Uh, yeah.

John: I fell a few times during _Colors of the Wind_. I tripped about ten times before we got it right. Even then, I sprained my ankle.

Thomas: I remember when Ratcliffe had to grab the gun before he shoots John, it backfired and shot him in the foot. He was hoping on one foot and the camera man actually fell over! It was funny!

John: I remember that! He was in the hospital for about two weeks after that. I have to say, it was a little quiet around the set! So we worked with Ratcliffe's stunt double; a skinny guy named Larry with Ratcliffe's cape and clothes. They were too big for him.

Pocahontas: Larry didn't last long.

Meeko: Nope. –Laughs– I irritated him too much and he quit.

Percy: Not to mention Flit poked in the eye a couple times with his wing.

Flit: I didn't like him! He whacked me with a gun!

Pocahontas: Anyway, a couple warriors also broke a couple limbs when they were running into the glade when Kocoum was 'killed.'

John: Yeah, Meeko and Percy decided to put a rope down across the ground under some leaves and pull it to trip them when they were running. They ended having to run. The warriors weren't happy.

Pocahontas: Hope we clarified that question, Robin! See you whenever you and Sophie come back!

All: Next question, please!

**Robin here. I thought that question up so I put it in a review to ourselves! **


	4. Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _I want to know about the prison hut scene. What was the real reason the song If I Never Knew You was cut from the original? I think it's a beautiful song and it really explains the feelings between Pocahontas and John have for each other._

Meeko: I ate the tape with "If I Never Knew You" on it.

Pocahontas and John: -stares at him- What?

Meeko: -sigh- I was hungry, and it kinda looked like a hardtack biscuit…

Thomas: I thought that it was because it made the emotions too deep for little kids to understand. Or at least, that's what Disney said.

Meeko: That's just what they want you to think! I really ate their only copy. It didn't taste that good either.

Flit: How can you not tell the difference between a hunk of plastic and a piece of hardtack!?

Meeko: -pause- They are the same hardness, come on! And it was kinda dark in the A.V. room at the time…

Thomas: Why would there be hardtack in the A.V. room?

Meeko: I don't know! Can we just drop it, mister 'I don't wanna get Meeko coffee.'

Thomas: Hey, it's not my fault that you are so small! Raccoons are good climbers, why don't you get it yourself!?

Meeko: -growling-

Pocahontas: -nervous laughter- He's not so friendly on caffeine withdrawal… Next question please before they kill each other!

**A/N: Still taking questions!!!!**

-Sophie


	5. Question from Isabel 2

Question from Isabel: _Hey, John, why didn't you run when Thomas shot Kocoum?_

Pocahontas: Hey, yeah, John, why didn't you?

John: It was in the original script that I would run, and they would run after us, but we would get away, then they would catch me a few days later and would hold me captive. But then, _someone_ – looks at Meeko – changed the script.

**Change over to screen where Meeko is typing with an sly grin on his face and a plate of biscuits beside him.**

Pocahontas: Meeko, why?

Meeko: Because I was bored. And because I was mad that he didn't have more biscuits.

John: That's because _you ate them all!_

Meeko: You could restock!

John: No, that's Roy Disney's assistant's job.

Pocahontas: Or at least it was.

Flit: Yeah. Roy sold Disney.

Percy: HE WHAT!?!?!?! Oh, he's in trouble now!

Robin: - laughing- He's jerky?

Percy: Yep.

Pocahontas: Hope we clarified your question, Isabel! Keep them coming!

All: Next please!


	6. Question from Isabel 2 version 2

Question from Isabel: _I have another question. Hey, John, why didn't you run when Thomas shot Kocoum? Just wondering._

John: Well, that's a rather funny story. It involves a certain raccoon, some maple syrup, and a drunken dog.

Pocahontas: Drunken dog? When did Percy come into this?

John: Ok, so it was the day we were shooting the scene in the Glade. -Pause- Hey! I made a pun!

Thomas: Just get on with it!

John: -glares at Thomas- Fine. Well, when Percy was drunk -mutters- which he is most of the time -speaking normal- he told Meeko that they had just opened an IHOP across the riverbank.

Percy: -slowly talking- I 'eard tha'! -hic-

Meeko: Mmm…pancakes….

John: -rolls eyes- _Anyway_, the sound of Thomas' gun going off made Meeko jump. He had been running across the Glade towards the river, carrying his special maple syrup.

Pocahontas: -shudder- That stuff is wicked! It's almost all concentrate; it's so sticky that it could keep Thomas' wig on in a hurricane!

Thomas: -pales- Let's not get into that…

John: When Meeko jumped, he dropped his syrup on my feet, so I was cemented to the ground! I tried to move, but it didn't quite work…

Nakoma: It took us five hours to chip it all off! And there were ten of us working on it.

Thomas: -turning to Nakoma- When did you get here?

Nakoma: Hm? Oh, I've been here the whole time. You didn't notice?

Thomas: Noooo….

John: Really? We knew!

Percy: -slow speech- Even I knew… -falls onto floor and passes out-

Thomas: -turned bright red- Next question please!

**A/N: Sophie: -scratches head- Sorry, but it seems that Robin already did this one. Oh, well. I thought it was my turn. Hm… Ok, so there are two versions and stories to this question! Meeko did both! Man, he's a sly little bugger. **


	7. Question from SunRise19

Question from SunRise19: _Private question._

Thomas: No, I'm currently dating a girl named Kathleen Hendricks.

John: He's nothing more than a brother to me.

Thomas: Same here.

Robin: OK... Hope this answered your question!

All: Next question!

**Robin here. Thanks for all the questions! Please, however, keep the questions G-PG rated!**

**The others: THANKS!**


	8. Question from The Lark

Question from The Lark: _When they were going to execute John for killing Kocoum, how come he never tried to explain that he didn't do it?_

John: Hm…why? I have no idea. Actually, I can't remember anything from those scenes. The last memory I had before being rescued is Meeko changing the script and pouring maple syrup on my feet…

Pocahontas: -glares at Meeko-

Meeko: What?

Pocahontas: Should you tell him or should I!?

Meeko: Uh…

John: Tell me what?

Thomas: Maybe I should tell him…?

John: -yelling- TELL ME WHAT!?

Meeko: I used you as a living puppet! -hehe-

John: You WHAT!?

Thomas: See, after the syrup incident, you got knocked out.

Pocahontas: The doctors said that it would be a few days before you would wake up, and we were on a tight schedule for making the movie.

Nakoma: Disney couldn't afford to not have you working, so they let Meeko loose, who…

Meeko: Used you as a human puppet! I implanted a computer chip into your mind and controlled you via TV remote.

John: -stunned silence-

Meeko: Sadly, they made me remove the chip afterwards, when you woke up. It was odd, you woke up right at the scene where Pocahontas saves you.

Pocahontas: -mutters- Thank the Earth that he removed it!

Meeko: -sigh- I could have had my very own servant….speaking of which, Thom, where's my coffee?

Thomas: Not this again! How many times do I have to tell you

Pocahontas: -can hear Thomas and Meeko arguing in background- Sorry, hehe, about those two. More questions please!

**Sophie: Yeah, hope that they answered your question! Have a good night!**


	9. Question from Isabel 3

Question from Isabel (Again): _Hey, Pocahontas and John, do you guys really love each other? I sure hope so! And is there plans in store for a Pocahontas III? I hate Rolfe. Just wondering!_

Pocahontas and John together: DUH!

John: Of course we do!

Pocahontas: If we didn't would there be a movie? I think not.

John: And yes, we would love to do a third movie. Neither of us liked the second movie. When I got the script, I about killed the writers. They said I was going to die. Then Meeko – looks at Meeko – got a hold of the script and changed it so I would die in the hands of him. And Rolfe actually is married. To a girl named Trisha…

Pocahontas: I didn't like him, to be honest. He's not what you'd call a "people person." He's claustrophobic and sort of a geek.

Robin: I knew it!

Sophie: - Stunned silence -

Meeko: He was OK, guys, but I didn't like him. He was a geek.

Robin: Meeko, are you evil?

Meeko: Put it in a review, and I'll answer that.

All: Bye, guys!


	10. Question by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 2

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:_ I have a question myself for both Pocahontas and John. If you do plan to make a third movie, are both of you going to get married in it or before? Just curious that's all._

John and Pocahontas: -said at same time- In it!

John: It'll be an odd wedding, let me tell you!

Pocahontas: Yeah…hey, wait. What do you mean by that? -shoots John a confused look-

John: -nervously- Well, we will be blending the ceremonies from both of our cultures, so it will be a bit pieced together.

Pocahontas: In Virginia, _right_?

John: As soon as my family comes to see it. Yes, Virginia, right!

Thomas and Nakoma: -said in unison- Will we be in this movie?

Pocahontas: I thought you were in the second one, Nakoma…

Nakoma: -shrugs- Very small part.

Thomas: I wasn't in it at all! I'd like to be in the third, if they make one…

Percy: -hic- Even _I _was in th' therd 'n.

Meeko: I want coffee!

Pocahontas: We're getting off topic! So, to answer the nice person's question, it will be in the third one. And I'm marrying John _Smith_. That whole thing with Rolfe-

Thomas: I believe that's going to be in an upcoming question…hehe…

Pocahontas: Oh, well, in that case…I will be with John, or at least if the bonehead who thought up the script for the second movie makes the third.

Thomas: Ok, next question please!

**Sophie: Ok, now I have a question of my own for the readers of this Q&A. Does anyone know who came up with the script for Pocahontas II ? Just wondering… **

**Oh, and keep the questions coming! This is going really good!**


	11. Question from Rainsdoodle

Question from Rainsdoodle (aka Robin and Sophie): _Meeko, are you evil?_

Meeko: I can be at times.

Percy: AT TIMES?!?!?!?!

Flit: YEAH, AT TIMES?!?!?!?!?! You used me as a sword!

Meeko: Only because Mr. I-Like-Attacking-Meeko here was attacking me!

Flit: Oh well!

Meeko: Anyway, my evil twin, who is also my stunt double once, is named Teeko. Teeko is evil, and sometimes he rubs off on me! Bwahahahahaha! See! TEEKO! YOU'RE JERKY!

Teeko: You'll never get me! I have already won! I have succeeded in rubbing some on my evil off on you! And it will NEVER go away! Bwahahahahaha!

Meeko: TEEKO, YOU'RE JERKY!

Robin: - looks as Sophie - Time to go.

Sophie: Yeah!

All: Bye, guys! Next question please!

- Meeko chases Teeko around the interview room -


	12. Question from babyb26

Question from babyb26: _Brunets or Blonds who have more fun-John or Thomas?_

Pocahontas: I'd have to say that it would be John. In the beginning of our movie, he seems to have quite the track record for traveling.

Meeko: Thomas does; he gets to get me coffee!

Thomas: -rolls eyes- I'm not a brunet, in the first place, and I'm not getting Meeko any coffee! Sophie, why can't you let that one go!?

Sophie: Uh…um…how 'bout we answer the nice person's question. -Said nervously-

John: I'm with my love on this one. Thomas gets plagued by guilt for shooting Kocoum, among other things.

Thomas: -turns bright red- -speechless-

Meeko: Really? It's a plague of guilt? I could have sworn he had the 'black death'…

Thomas: I don't have the 'black death!' That's from the middle ages of Europe, not my time period!

Meeko: Sure, whatever you say. -coughblackdeathcough-

Nakoma: I think neither of them have fun. They both frown way too much.

Flit: Almost reminds me of another certain warrior….

Meeko: Thom, I still want my coffee!

Thomas: -glares at Sophie- Again!? -Runs towards Sophie-

Sophie: -runs- EEK!!!! It's not me, it's Meeko!

Meeko: Run Sophie, 'black death' boy is going to tear you to shreds!

Thomas: I DON'T HAVE THE 'BLACK DEATH!' -still chasing Sophie- 

Meeko: Ha-ha! -Speaks into mini-walkie-talkie- Mission 'annoy Thomas' complete!

Sophie: AHHHHH!!!! -Thomas trying to grab at her short hair-

Pocahontas: Well, it seems at the moment that Thomas is the one having more fun. Although, -looks around- between us, Thomas dies his hair. He's a natural blonde. So I guess then that the blondes do have more fun in this case!

Sophie: -pinned down to the ground by Thomas- Help! Meeko, when I get out of this, you are _so_ jerky!

Meeko: Hahahahahaha!

Nakoma: Maybe we should get on to the next question….


	13. Question from Kelly Williams

Question from Kelly Williams: _That kiss, what was that like? Was john your first kiss and John was Pocahontas your first kiss? _

Pocahontas: Of course John was my first kiss! And I was his.

John: Um…actually…

Pocahontas: -glares at John- What ever do you mean, love of my life?

John: Well, when I was fifteen…there was this girl named Elizabeth that I used to hang out with. Well, one day she tripped and fell into me…you get the idea! It was an accident! I swear!

Pocahontas: Uh, huh. Ssuurree….

Thomas: Well, aren't you going to answer the rest of Kelly's question? What was it like?

John: With Elizabeth or Pocahontas. -realizes what he said- Oh, crap! I'm jerky now!

Pocahontas: -smacking John on the head repeatedly- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH ME OR ELIZABETH!?!?!?!?!?! 

John: -covering head with hands- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I got confused!

Nakoma: -turns to Thomas- Want to go get some dinner?

Thomas: Sure, this may take a while.

(two hours later)

-Thomas and Nakoma come back-

Thomas: They're still at it?

Nakoma: You know Pocahontas when she's in a temper…

Thomas: -winces-

Meeko: Can you just answer the question already!? I'm hungry!

Teeko: -rushes up to the still fighting John and Pocahontas and hits them both on the head- Answer the darn question!

John: Fine! It was like feeling lightning going through my body, in a good way. I felt wonderful.

Pocahontas: Same.

Thomas: Next question please! These two should cool off by then!


	14. Question from Doodlegirl

Question from Doodlegirl (aka Robin): _Hey, Meeko, what's so great about all the biscuits John feeds you?_

Meeko: I don't know. I like them is all.

Flit: -glares at John- I don't! I got one stuck on my beak!

John: Look, it came off. I had to anyway! You were diving for me head!

Flit: Yeah, it came off alright. By _SURGERY!_

Meeko: You were only in a coma for two days.

Flit: So what?!

Percy: So we got along without you. –whispers- It was _sooooooo_ much quieter without him and Ratcliffe!

Flit: You are jerky. You'd better run now.

Pocahontas: Not again…

John: Again?

Pocahontas: While you were a microchip brain-dead dummy, Flit and Percy got into a fight. Percy had too many lemonades and the sugar made him hallucinate. He thought Flit was a hors d'oeuvre.

John: OK…

Robin: Can we get on with this interview?!

Sophie: Yeah! Before Thomas wakes up. –points with her thumb at a knocked out Thomas in the corner- Robin knocked him out when she was coming in from the freezing cold a couple hours ago.

Robin: Sorry…

Meeko: Anyway, when we first started filming, the biscuits had smiley faces drawn on them. Then Eric Goldberg told them to quote: "take it off, please." Unquote.

Pocahontas: Hope that answered your question, Robin.

Robin: Yes it did…

All: NEXT!


	15. Question by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 3

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _I have a question for John. Why didn't you have a big role in the second movie, like you did the first?_

John: Actually, it's because _Meeko_ -glares at Meeko- got a hold of the script and killed me off. Apparently, the bonehead director liked that idea, and he went along with it. It was chaos backstage when I heard Meeko had gotten a hold of the script.

Pocahontas: I found it funny. The chaos, I mean.

John: How was Teeko stealing a gun funny?

Pocahontas: I didn't know about that…

Meeko: Look, I got bored.

Pocahontas: That's not an excuse, Meeko.

Percy: I know! He wrote in there that I would drink all that rum, too! The bonehead liked _that_ too!

Pocahontas: But that was funny.

Percy: Was not.

Meeko: Was too.

Percy: Not.

Meeko: Too.

Percy: Not.

Meeko: Too.

Percy: _Not!_

Meeko: _Too!_

Percy: NOT!

Meeko: TOO!

Pocahontas: We're getting off topic again!

Percy and Meeko together: -grumbling- Sorry.

John: Anyway, that's what happened. Hope this answered your question!

Meeko: -continuing- Too!

Percy: Not!

Robin: -in a begging voice- Please, next question.


	16. Queston by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 4

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:  _By the way I have another question to Pocahontas and John Smith. Are you two engaged yet?_

John: Um…-gulp- no…

Pocahontas: Not yet. I'm still waiting on him.

Meeko: But I thought you were going with that Rolfe guy…? What happened to him?

Pocahontas: -pales- Well, we were never really…_together_ per say….rather, more of just…-gulp- friends…?

Meeko: But you chose Ro-

Pocahontas: -holding one hand over Meeko's mouth- That was the writers of #2's fault! I was never really with him.

John: Uh, huh. Sure.

Pocahontas: It was! It wasn't me! Rolfe is a jerk!

Rolfe: -in the distance, as if say, tied to a telephone pole with a dog leash- Hey! I heard that!

Pocahontas: ha-ha -nervous laughter-

John: Well, then, you're still waiting on me are you…? -bends down on one knee-

Pocahontas: EEK!

John: Pocahontas, will-

Thomas: -comes running into room and hides quickly behind John- SAVE ME!!! SOPHIE'S AFTER ME WITH A MACHETE!!!

Sophie: -running into the room after Thomas- COME BACK HERE YOU! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME AGAIN!!!

John: You're kinda ruining a romantic moment here, good buddy.

Thomas: -gulp, as Sophie came closer- -gets up and runs out of room- IIIEEE!!!!

Sophie: COME BACK YOU COWARD!!! -Runs out of room after him-

Percy: Why is Sophie going to kill her favorite character?

Meeko: -shrugs-

Robin: -runs into room- Did Soph come in here with a machete?

All: -points after them- That way.

Robin: Thanks! -runs after her friend-

Pocahontas: -walks to John and kisses him- You know the answer is yes, anyway.

John: -smiles- I know. Well, we're engaged now!

Thomas: -runs back into room with Sophie on his heels- NEXT QUESTION BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!!!


	17. Question by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 5

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Nakoma and Thomas, What did both of you think? When you both found out that Pocahontas and John Smith were in love?_

Thomas: I'll be honest, I was shocked.

Nakoma: I wasn't. I knew it was only a matter of time. But I'll admit I wasn't expecting it to be John. No offence, John.

John: None taken.

Sophie: -running in with machete- Thomas!

Thomas: Uh oh.

Robin: Sophie, no!

John: I thought you got him already!

Sophie: No, Robin wouldn't let me.

Robin: Sophie…put…the machete…down…

-Sophie begins to chase Thomas around the room-

Robin: Folks, if you have any questions for Thomas, I'd ask them now!

John: Yeah. It doesn't look like he'll be here much longer.

Meeko: Run, Black Death Boy, run!

Thomas: I DON'T HAVE THE BLACK DEATH! –Begins to chase Meeko-

-Two hours later-

Robin: OK, folks, we got it under control.

Sophie: Yeah. Finally. But Robin took my machete.

John: Sophie, it could be worse. Look at poor Thomas, Meeko, and Teeko.

-Camera goes over to the corner of the room where a TV set plays the Telletubbies-

Meeko: -Glaring at Teeko- I blame you.

Teeko: I blame Black Death Boy.

Thomas: I DO NOT HAVE THE BLACK DEATH!

Sophie: I see your point.

All: NEXT!

**We hope you guys are liking this! We sure are! Hey, Sophie, where did you get a machete…?**


	18. Question by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 6

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _In the second movie, Pocahontas buries John Smith's compass in the snow thinking he was dead. What ever happened to it after sense then?_

Meeko: Ha-ha! -Bursts into laughter and starts rolling on the floor-

Pocahontas: You know, I don't know where it went.

Thomas: -glares at the laughing Meeko- I think Telletubbies boy over here knows what happened to it.

Meeko: ha-ha, yes I do, Black Death boy.

Thomas: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HAVE THE BLACK DEATH!!

Meeko: Suurree ya don't. Now, where's my coffee, plague man?

Thomas: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! -runs out of room screaming-

Sophie: I'll go get him…hehe…

Robin: No! I'll go get him. You stay here…and away from that machete….

Sophie: aw…

Pocahontas: _Anyway_, Meeko, where is John's compass?

Meeko: Well, I was hungry…

John: -slaps his forehead- Don't tell me you ate it.

Meeko: No! I didn't this time! I was looking for some biscuits that I had hidden and I found it. So, I'm not exactly sure what compelled me, but I fed it to the only moose in Virginia! He ate it, and…let's just say we no longer have a moose….

Nakoma: What were the animators thinking anyways? There aren't moose in Virginia…

Meeko: So now we are accurate!

Robin: -dragging Thomas in by his wrists- Come…on!...I'll make you jerky if you don't come back!

Sophie: -smiling evilly- Or maybe I will…

Thomas: CRAP!

Nakoma: Next question please! This isn't looking too good….


	19. Question by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 7

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Thomas and John, along with the rest of the Virginia Company. How long did it take to travel from England to what you call the new world?_

John: A long time.

Thomas: We said it took us four months, but really, um…

Robin: Oh no, what happened?

Sophie: Robin, do we really want to know?

Thomas: It just so happens that we were on the sea for _six_ months because _John_ took a wrong turn!

John: That wasn't my fault! Meeko screwed up the script with the map!

Meeko: Actually, I didn't. I was in Virginia.

John: Then who messed with the map? –looks at Teeko–

Teeko: It wasn't me! I was making life a living wormhole backstage!

Thomas: How was that?

Teeko: I replaced all the ice cream with lard.

Robin: YOU FIEND!

Sophie: Wait, what flavor was it?

Teeko: Chocolate.

Sophie: YOU FIEND! You are so jerky! You can't mess up chocolate, it's against the law!

Teeko: Well I did so there.

Pocahontas: We're off topic again.

Robin: -glaring at Teeko- Teeko, I don't like you.

Pocahontas: Off topic!

John: Who messed with the map?

Percy: It wasn't me. I was sleeping the whole way there.

Flit: I was with Meeko and flying around getting hurt by Teeko. By the way, Teeko, you'd better run for that sunflower seed incident.

Teeko: Uh oh.

Robin: What sunflower seed incident?

Flit: Teeko Super Glued sunflower seeds to my beak. And then he made me eat limes and lemons! Yuck!

Sophie: Sour…

Pocahontas: OFF TOPIC!

Robin: Sorry.

Thomas: I think, if I had to guess, it was Lon who messed with the map.

Lon: I did not!

Ben: Me neither!

Guy we call Bob: Me neither!

John: Then who messed with the map?

Pocahontas: I thought it was the donut boy…

John, Thomas, Ben, Lon, Percy, Bob, Robin, and Sophie: -in low voices- Donut boy.

Donut Boy: Oh dear. –runs out screaming-

Robin: Sophie, get the lard! No, not the machete!

Sophie: Dang. –grabs the lard-

Pocahontas: I work with lunatics…and I love one, too! Next question please.


	20. Question from Isabel 4

Question from Isabel: _Pocahontas, what were your thoughts as you ran to save John? When you did? After you did? John, same question, only from your eyes._

Pocahontas: Not much, actually. My mind was totally blank.

Meeko: -gives Pocahontas a suspicious look- Uh-huh. I bet you were thinking about how hot John looked.

Pocahontas: No, I wasn't!

Meeko: So you don't think John looks good, then?

Pocahontas: I never said that, and anyway, it's the inside that counts!

Meeko: You think that. I mean, look at my case! I'm all fuzzy and cute, and people adore me for it! I don't win anyone over with my personality….

Thomas: -mutters- You can say that again.

Meeko: Why you!

Pocahontas: OFF TOPIC AGAIN!!!!

John: Ok, my turn. I was thinking about the song that Meeko had eaten, If I Never Knew You, and how it was all true.

Collective: Aw…

Sophie: Or as we call it, double-I Inky (IINKY).

Thomas: So anyway, what did happen to Teeko?

Pocahontas: OFF-

Flit: We answered the question.

Pocahontas: Oh…

Sophie: -grins evilly- Do you really want to know?

Robin: -shudders- I don't even want to think about it…

Thomas: Maybe I don't want to know…

Sophie: I'll tell you this; he won't be back for a few questions.

Meeko: Few! You didn't kill him them!

Robin: I wouldn't say that, he's as good as jerky…

Thomas: Next, please! -looks with fear at Sophie- -gulp-


	21. Question from SunRise19 2

Question from SunRise19: _How do you all feel about the war in Iraq? How do you view the USA and the world?_

Thomas: THE SQUIRRELS WILL RULE ALL!! -Twitch-

John: -giving Thomas weird look- I never really thought that you were into conspiracy theories….

Sophie: -whispers to Robin- He's with the squirrels, so that means he's with the government.

Robin: -whispers back- We have to stop him…no, not with the machete!

Sophie: Aw…

Pocahontas: I think all war is unessicary. It just causes death and destruction, like it almost did to both of our peoples.

Nakoma: It's not a war.

Pocahontas: What?

Meeko: War was never officially declared. I don't get it either.

Flit: This is a serious question. None of us can really say anything, because it would probably reflect the opinions of our creators, or in this case Sophie, who is typing this. That would not be fair.

Pocahontas: I just did. It's obvious that I don't like fighting, as you can see in our movie. I go to any length to stop it.

Meeko: Ok, just as a disclaimer thingie-bob, none of the opinions expressed here are those of Disney or it's other companies.

Sophie: And me 'n' Robi don't own any of the charaters. As Robin once said, "Disney, please don't sue us!"


	22. Question from SunRise19 3

Question from SunRise19: _Does anyone in the cast like Celine Dion? What's your favorite song?_

Meeko: -Twitch-

Flit: -Twitch-

Nakoma: -Twitch-

Pocahontas: -Twitch-

Percy: -Twitch-

Thomas and John: Oh my gosh! We love her music!!!!!!!

Sophie: Yay! I like a few of her songs.

Robin: So do I!

Meeko: Favorite songs…I don't like anything by her, but I like the song 'Evil Ways' by Santana. I don't know why; there's just something about it….

Robin: Uh…

Flit: I like all music, just not Celine Dion!

Percy: 'I'm so pretty!' That's my song!

Everyone: -stares at Percy-

Percy: What! It's true! You just hate me for my looks!

Nakoma: Sure…I don't have a favorite.

Pocahontas: The song 'Never Had a Dream Come True' is my favorite.

John: 'I'm Alive!' -meets everyone's blank stairs- Well, it's true!

Thomas: I don't have one either. Hope this answers your question!

Sophie: Don't you want to know our favorites!?

Robin: Soph, if you listed yours and I listed mine, we'd be here till August!

Sophie: Good point…. Oh, for the opinions here, see the disclaimer on the previous question.

Thomas: Next!


	23. Question by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 8

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:  _Pocahontas and John, I was wanting to know how each of your thoughts and feelings were when you separated at the ending? Did both of you think you would never see each other again?_

John: I thought that we wouldn't see each other again, but that we would become really close penpals!

Pocahontas: Uh, John? How were you planning to do that at the time? At that point, I couldn't read English…

John: We'll, it's a good thing we are back together again, then!

Pocahontas: -sigh- Let's go with that. I was really sad when he left, but now I'm slightly regretting that feeling…

Thomas: Just keep going, we're actually on topic for once!

John: I was kind of cheery at the penpal idea, seeing as I usually didn't get much mail and it always feels nice to receive a letter!

Pocahontas: I was sad, but I knew that I would see him again. I felt it in my heart.

Sophie and Robin: -hugging each other and both sobbing- THAT'S SO SWEET!!!!

Thomas: But John, weren't you worried that you wouldn't see Pocahontas again?

John: No, not really. I knew that we would still be together, either in person or threw the mailing system!

Pocahontas: -sigh- Next question please before I have to explain this to him!


	24. Question from Doodlegirl 2

Question from Doodlegirl: _Sophie, don't you have any questions?_

Sophie: No…why? Should I?

Thomas: Well, I think that Robin means that she has asked a few questions, so why don't you?

Sophie: Hm…nope, still nothing.

Pocahontas: There's got to be something in that mind of yours. -taps Sophie's head and hears a hollow sound- Oh…

Sophie: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I have no brain! I took it out last night for the weekend, so my mind is empty.

Meeko: You took it out? Cool! Can I see!?

Sophie: No, you can't.

Meeko: Aw…

Sophie: 'Kay, I'm done. Next please!


	25. Question from SunRise19 4

Question from SunRise19: _Ok, here's a question that I've always wondered about. What was it like wearing those English clothes in England?_

Pocahontas: AWFUL!

Robin: You did look uncomfortable.

Pocahontas: Are you kidding? I was!

Sophie: Thank God we don't have to dress like that anymore!

Robin: Personally, if we did, I'd still wear blue jeans.

Sophie: That's why I'm glad girls are allowed to wear pants.

Pocahontas: Anyway, the shoes were bad, too.

Robin: That's why I wear tennis shoes. And flip flops.

Sophie: I'd hate to think at how they hurt!

Nakoma: I'm sure they were bad. They looked like they were made from rock!

Pocahontas: You could say that.

John: And that just wasn't you. That wasn't the Pocahontas I fell in love with.

Sophie: I would have chopped those shoes up with the machete! –Pulls out a machete and the shoes-

Robin: -in a nervous voice- Sophie…Where did you get that?

Sophie: Nowhere…

Pocahontas: Anyway, SunRise19, it was bad. Never dress in those clothes.

All: Next topic! –Sophie chops up shoes, sending small shards of the shoe at everyone-

Robin: HELP!

**Wow! We've never seen so many reviews in 25 chapters before! Keep em comin'!**


	26. Question by PocahontasJohnSmithForever 9

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Pocahontas and John, I was wanting to know what were each of your thoughts when you both first met?_

Pocahontas: Honestly, I don't know.

John: What do you mean you don't know?

Pocahontas: My mind went blank. I mean, the only thing I could think of was "if he shoots me, he's jerky." Honest.

John: Then it's a good thing I didn't shoot, am I right? I'd totally regret it if I did.

Pocahontas: Well, what were you thinking?

John: "You idiot, say something!"

Pocahontas: That works.

Robin: Hm, John, that's a good thing to think at that moment!

Sophie: Uh, yeah. I'm with Robin.

John: -sarcastically- Thanks a lot.

Robin: You're welcome.

Pocahontas: Hope we answered your question! Next, please.


	27. Question from SunRise19 5

Question from SunRise19: _Are those longhouses really warm in winter? I mean, can you really stay warm in them when the temp outside is 100 below 0?!_

Pocahontas: They are warm. And Robin and Sophie live in Michigan; ask them how bad it gets there!

Sophie: I love the cold! I want to live in Siberia one day!

Robin: Hold on a minute, I like the cold, but I wouldn't want to live in _Siberia!_

Pocahontas: Off topic, guys.

Robin and Sophie: Sorry.

Pocahontas: They can be cold, but that's only when someone doesn't have fire going. Otherwise, they stay cozy.

Robin: Like my sleeping bag.

Sophie: That's one way of putting it.

Nakoma: I think the huts are easier to keep warm because they're smaller, but the big longhouses always seem to stay warm inside somehow.

Pocahontas: Except when Teeko puts out the fire. –glares at Teeko– And I mean so we can't get it started again.

Teeko: What? I thought the place was on fire!

Meeko: Sure you did, brother. Sure you did.

Teeko: I did! You try waking up from a nice dream about food and seeing a fire before your eyes! You'd put out that dang fire, too, buddy!

Pocahontas, Robin, and Sophie: Next, before this gets out of hand, please!


	28. Question from SunRise19 6

Question from SunRise19: _How will you blend both of your cultures in to your wedding day, Pocahontas and John?_

John: Easy.

Pocahontas: You call having two weddings easy, mister?!

John: Well, I guess not. We'll use both traditions. Mine, then hers. Pretty simple.

Pocahontas: That's not simple.

John: I know, I know. It's easier said than done.

Sophie: That's one way of putting it.

Teeko: Another way of putting it is that it'll be confusing!

Robin: -looks up from her laptop where she is typing the review down as people say things- Confusing? How? I find it easy to think about. If you study both cultures' wedding ways, and really know how they go, you'll find it quiet easy to think about.

Teeko: -rolls eyes- Whatever.

Pocahontas: Anyway, however we do it, I'm sure it'll be beautiful. Hope we helped!

Teeko: And if we didn't, suck it up.

Robin: Teeko! That's not nice!

Teeko: So what? I don't care!

Sophie: You should. You could hurt someone's feelings.

Teeko: -in a singsong voice- Don't care!

Robin: Look mister…

Teeko: -puts his fingers in his ears- Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you!

Robin: That's it! Sophie, get the machete!

Sophie: With pleasure!

Teeko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Pocahontas: Next question, please! This isn't going to end well, I just know it…


	29. Question from Doodlegirl 3

Question from Doodlegirl: _Flit, why didn't you like John, yet you liked Kocoum?_

Flit: Well, I felt sorry for the guy. I knew that he was going to die in the Glade, so…

Meeko: Wait, how did you know he was going to die!?

Flit: -scuffs foot on ground- Well, I kinda get prophetic dreams…

Percy: Really? What's going to happen to me tomorrow?

Flit: I DON'T KNOW!!! I only get them once in a while!! Oh, and by the way, -turns to Thomas- I'd sleep with one eye open tonight. Sophie found her machete.

Thomas: -gulp-

Robin: -staring at Sophie- How in heck did you find it!? I put it in the dark abyss!!!

Sophie: -evil grin- THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!!!!!

Thomas: NO!!!

Sophie: YES!!!

Thomas: -sob-

Flit: I never really liked Kocoum or John, for that matter. They are both loud and annoying!

Thomas: -sob-

Sophie: -evil grin-

Meeko: Ok, I'm bored. NEXT!


	30. Questionby PocahontasJohnSmithForever 10

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:  _Pocahontas, I was wanting to know who is a better kisser? Is it John Smith or John Rolfe?_

Pocahontas: -smiles nervously- Why, Smith of course!

John: Yay! I knew it!

Pocahontas: Hey, sweetie, could you get me some coffee? I'm getting a bit drowsy from answering so many questions.

John: Sure! -leaves room-

Pocahontas: -looks to make sure John's gone- -in small voice- Ok, I love John Smith and all, but Rolfe is the better kisser! Smith is sweet, nice, funny, but he can't kiss worth heck!

Nakoma: Whoa, that's harsh!

Pocahontas: Don't tell John any of this, though, or I'll have Sophie sick you with her machete.

Sophie: Yes, please tell!

All: Ok!

John: -comes back into room- What are you all talking about?

Meeko: Pocahontas thinks Rolfe is a better kisser.

John: -looks at Pocahontas in shock- Is this true?

Pocahontas: Of course not…not really…

Sophie: -appears with machete in hand- COME HERE MEEKO!!!!! -chases after Meeko-

Robin: -chasing after Sophie who is chasing after Meeko- COME BACK!!! YOU CAN'T KILL THAT CHARACTER!!!

John: -sob- -sob- -sob-

Pocahontas: Look, John, you are a million times better than Rolfe! So, you can't kiss, but I can teach you to be an even better kisser!

John: -wipes tear from eye- You can? You will?

Pocahontas: Yes! I'll start lessons right after we are done with all of the Q&A.

John: Ok!

Sophie: -now in straightjacket- COME BACK YOU COWARD!!!

Nakoma: -asks Robin- What's wrong with Sophie lately?

Robin: -sigh- She has writer's block…

Thomas: Next!


	31. Questionby PocahontasJohnSmithForever 11

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Nakoma this one is for you. Is that warrior you were with in the second movie your boyfriend?_

Nakoma: -rubbing back of neck- Well, I wouldn't call him my _boyfriend_, he's just more of a-

Pocahontas: Oh, come on! He is too your boyfriend! You've been seeing him for about a year and crushing on him for longer!

Nakoma: SHHH!! No, I don't want anyone to know about that!

Sophie: -still in straightjacket- I know how you feel, I'm crushing on someone too! (and for my friends in my old town, it is NOT David!) -sigh-

Robin: Are we done then?

Meeko: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Flit: Uh…

John: Yeah…

Thomas: Uh…

Percy: huh…

One we call Bob: Yup! That's it! Next please, and sorry this one is so short…


	32. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 12

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever

_Q: Pocahontas and John, did you both came up with the song If I Never Knew You from your feeling about each other?_

John: You could say that.

Pocahontas: We did tell the writer's that we wanted a song in the movie, but Alan Menken and Steven Schwartz decided to remove it because younger viewers found it boring.

Robin: I hate to admit it, but the show came out when I was 3 years old. I had just turned three. I wouldn't have remembered it, and if I had, I most likely would have found it boring, too.

Sophie: You would?

Robin: Yeah.

John: So maybe they were right? Dang. Thank goodness for Special Edition DVDs!

Robin: Amazingly, I thought it was scary.

Pocahontas: Though we're off topic, you though it was scary?

Robin: Hey, when you're three, guns are scary, OK?

Sophie: I didn't know that…

Robin: And I can only remember two things from it…the ride to the movie theater, and the ride back. I remember nothing from the movie except the waterfall scene. I remember my dad asking me what I though and all I could say was… -breaks out into a fit of laughter-

Pocahontas, John, and Sophie: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Robin: -still laughing- What I said was "He shouldn't have shot that guy."

John: OK…

Pocahontas: Off topic…Geez, we have a bad habit of this…

Thomas: You can say that again.

_Q: John, are you exploring anymore? Or did you decide to give it up, so you could be with Pocahontas?_

John: The only thing I'm exploring right now is this studio…

Pocahontas: In other words, he gave it up.

Meeko: I think that explains it all.

_Q: John did you regret not sending those letters to Pocahontas all those years you both were apart? Did you feel guilty for not letting her know you were alive those years as well?_

Pocahontas: Though people say it was a five year laps, it was really only a year.

John: And yes, I did regret that. But as I said, I must have started a thousand letters. I started about a hundred of those a month into the voyage home, another hundred on in the next month, and so on.

Pocahontas: When I didn't hear from him, I figured he was dead.

Meeko: No you didn't.

Pocahontas: Yes I did.

Meeko: Nuh uh.

Pocahontas: OK, smart guy, what did I figure?

John: Yeah, what did you figure?

Meeko: You figured John got lost because you said he has no idea what he's doing 99 of the time and –

Pocahontas: -clamping Meeko's mouth shut- -through clenched teeth- No, you've got me confused with someone else.

Meeko: -muffled- Huh uh!

Pocahontas: Sophie, get your machete.

Robin: No! Not the machete! –runs after Sophie-

John: Hope we helped!

_Q: Pocahontas did you regret your decision. To be with John Rolfe instead of John Smith at the ending of the second movie?_

Pocahontas: As I said, I love John _Smith_, not Rolfe. Rolfe is married to a girl named Trisha. It was the bonehead writer's that did that to us.

John: Yeah, it's true.

Pocahontas: I know that the directors wanted to make this politically correct, but I hated them for it.

Robin: Welcome to my world.

Sophie: Yeah. Robin banished that movie to the dark abyss… -in a sad voice- The place where my machete is…

Meeko: Yep. Except for the fact that I stole the machete! Bwahahahahahaha!

Robin: EVERYBODY, RUN!

Meeko: Bwahahahahaha!

Pocahontas: Anyway, hope we helped! Next please! _Meeko put that down!_

**Wow, you guys like this! We'll keep it up as long as you guys keep asking questions!**

**_Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THESE (odd) INTERVIEWS! _**

**_Disney, please don't sue us! WE BEG OF YOU!_**

-Soph and Robi


	33. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 13

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:

_Q: Pocahontas did you regret your decision? To be with John Rolfe instead of John Smith at the ending of the second movie?_

Pocahontas: Actually, unlike the first movie, we had a script to follow. In the first movie, we kinda just went with it. The second movie had a script. So, no not really.

John: Thanks a lot.

Pocahontas: Look, Rolfe is _married_ and I love _you._ You know that!

John: I know, I know.

Pocahontas: After the movie was over, actually, the animators and script writers got very angry emails.

_Q: John and Pocahontas- Valentine's Day is coming up here on the 14th. Do both of you have something special planed for each other on that day?_

Pocahontas: Not really.

John: Hate to say it, but it's true.

Meeko: WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Robin: -knocks Meeko on the top of the head- HELLO! Look outside, Smart Brain!

-Everyone looks outside. Snow is falling like crazy and is up to the window sill-

Meeko: So?

John: Well, unless we plan to tunnel our way out of the studio, we're stuck here.

Pocahontas: Our plans got canceled.

Sophie: And your plans were?

Pocahontas: Go to the movies.

Robin: I like that plan.

Sophie: Robin's a Movieholic.

Robin: And proud of it!

Pocahontas: Off topic!

John: Anyway, so not anymore. We did. We were going to go to the movies, then come back here for more interviews!

Thomas: Next, please!

**(A/N- OK, so the snow to the window sill is kinda true. Right now outside, the snow is about to my ankles, so it's getting pretty deep. And that's just the _new_ snow! And the storm is only supposed to get worse and it knocked out my show, _American Idol_.)**

_Q: John, were you broken hearted? When Pocahontas chose to be with John Rolfe instead of you at the end of the second movie?_

John: As Pocahontas said earlier, we were working on a script, unlike the first movie. So not really. I was mad at the writers cough-Meeko-cough but after the movie was over, we went on with our lives. So no. I knew it was only acting.

Pocahontas: Hope we helped! Next, please.


	34. Question from Gangster 90

Question from Gangster 90: _If John is English, why is it that when he talks, his accent sounds American?_

John: Good question. I have no clue.

Thomas: I don't either. I'm English, and I sound it! But you're English, and you don't…

Pocahontas: I don't either. I think we're all stumped on that one.

Robin: You can say that again.

Meeko: We're all stumped-

Robin: I WAS KIDDING!

Sophie: Robi, calm down.

Robin: I'm OK now.

Pocahontas: Good.

John: I don't know if we can really answer this one because none of us know. That might be something we should look into…

Robin: I'll tell you why! It's cause you're weird, John. No offence.

John: Thanks…a lot…

Robin: Kidding! I was kidding!

Meeko: No you weren't.

Robin: Yes I was.

Meeko: No you weren't.

Robin: Yes I was.

Meeko: No you weren't.

Pocahontas: Off topic…

Robin: YES I WAS!

Meeko: NO YOU WEREN'T!

Pocahontas: OFF TOPIC!

Sophie: Should I go get the duct tape and make them watch Teletubbies?

Robin and Meeko: NO! We'll stop now!

Pocahontas: Good. Sorry about that!

John: Hope we helped…a little…


	35. Question from Isabel 5

Question from Isabel:_ Hey, how come we didn't see Thomas and the others in the second movie?_

Robin: -looks up from her computer- Uh oh.

John: What's uh oh?

Robin: This question.

Pocahontas: Why? What's wrong?

Thomas: Yeah, why didn't we see me and the others in the second movie?

Ben: I 'ant ta know!

Lon: Oh, be patient, ya big owf!

Robin: -nervously- Sophie, take a look at this.

Sophie: -looking at the screen- Uh oh.

Thomas: What is uh oh?!

Sophie: We're not sure how to tell you this…

Thomas, Ben, and Lon: TELL US WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Robin: Well, according to Wikipedia, the reason you guys weren't seen is because –quote- "They may have been hanged for treason."

Thomas: -faints-

John: He took that well.

Pocahontas: You call him fainting 'taking it well'?

John: It could've been worse…

Lon: Hanged?!

Robin: 'Fraid so.

Ben: Oh great! Jus' great! I'm dead!

Sophie: Not really…

Robin: You're here, ain't you?

Ben: Point.

John: Is Thomas going to be OK?

Robin: I don't know.

Sophie: Probably. We just might want to wipe his memory of this news…Meeko! Bring the machete! It's time for surgery…

Robin: Oh no you don't!

Pocahontas: I hope this helped. Sophie! No! Put down the machete!

John: Run. Now.


	36. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 14

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:

_Q: John did you regret not sending those letters to Pocahontas all those years you both were apart? Did you feel guilty for not letting her know you were alive those years as well?_

John: What do you mean 'not sending those letters to Pocahontas'? I thought I did…

Percy: -nervous voice- Oh, that dang Postal Service!

Pocahontas: -looks suspiciously at Percy- Hm…I never got any letters. You know something.

Percy: I know nothing.

Meeko: HAHA!!!

John: Meeko, what happened to them?

Meeko: -bursts into laughter- YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!!!

Pocahontas: Percy?

Percy: -ignoring a death glance from Meeko (for those in my old town, the 'Liz look') - He made stew out of them during the winter. We were out of vegetables to put in it, so Meeko figured that paper was made out of trees, which are a plant like veggies…

Meeko: Yeah, and it tasted awful. I'm never doing that again!

John: -head drooping- But I told here I was alive in those letters! I also told her of my city, my bunny pajamas, my fear of dust mites, …

Meeko: -fervently writing all of John's words down- Ok, keep going! This will be great for blackmail!

Pocahontas: -snatches paper from Meeko's paws- Next!

_Q: Since Flit has been asked this question, I will ask Meeko. Meeko, why did or do you like John Smith better than Kocoum?_

Meeko: Well, let me think on this for a moment…hm…the obvious answer to this question, the only one that comes to mind is…I HATE YOU ALL!!!

Flit: -gasp- What about me!? I'm your best friend!!!

Meeko: -sigh- I didn't mean you. I'm sorry. -gives Flit a hug-

Percy: What about me? Where's my hug?

Meeko: Why would I give you a hug? I don't like you, either! I don't like any of you!!!

Sophie and Robin: -gasp!-

Pocahontas: You guys are acting like this is new. He's always not liked us. Why do you think he acts so evil? He's just being mean.

Thomas: Yeah, he never liked me.

Meeko: -snaps fingers- Thom, where's my coffee?

Thomas: Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. So why don't you get your own coffee and we call it even?

Meeko: How 'bout no?

Thomas: How 'bout yes!?

Sophie: Next please! They're starting to get on my nerves! -runs off to find machete-

Robin: -sigh- Not again…

_Q: This is for anybody who can answer this. Why is or was Kocoum so serious? Does he ever smile or anything? _

Meeko: HAHAHAHA!!! Wait, you're serious?

Pocahontas: -grinning from ear to ear- There is a rather funny story behind this one! It's not that he didn't smile, it's just that he can't.

Meeko: -rolling on the floor laughing-

Thomas: Kocoum is a bit older than most people think, wrinkles and all.

John: Well, the animators wanted someone younger to be betrothed to Pocahontas, but he was the perfect actor so…

Meeko: HE HAD BOTOX!!! -laughing head off-

Thomas: -fighting back laughter- Yeah, he could barely move his face or talk the entire time. But it made him look younger.

Sophie: -anime style sweat drop- Eww…that stuff is nasty!

Meeko: You're telling me! -more laughter-

Robin: -slightly green at the thought of the needle- Next please!

_Q: Did you feel more of a connection between you and John Smith or John Rolfe?_

Meeko: Oh, I definitely feel more of a connection towards Smith. He gave me food, where Rolfe just yelled at me.

Pocahontas: I think the question was for me.

Meeko: They never said who for. Anyway, how could you have fallen in love with that guy? He's such a stiff.

Pocahontas: -cheeks slightly pink- It was the script.

Meeko: Say what you'd like, doll-face, say what you'd like.

Sophie: -yawn- Pocahontas, just answer, I'm getting tired of typing. Smith or Rolfe?

Pocahontas: Smith. Rolfe is a jerk-wad.

Sophie: -nods- Ok, next!!!


	37. Question from Isabel 6

Question from Isabel:  _What happened to the compass after sunrise?_

Pocahontas: It went home.

Meeko: -sarcastically- Oh, yeah, it just sprouted wings and flew away!

Flit: Uh…-points with wing at flying compass-

Meeko: -this was his face o.o – whoa.

Sophie: Yay! I knew it!!!

Robin: What do you mean you knew it?

Sophie: Well, I had guessed…

Thomas: That's just odd.

Flying Compass: Hi!

All: -gasp!- You can talk!

Flying Compass: -nods- Yes, my name is Ali! I hope you all are having a good day!

Robin: -running- POSSESSED COMPASS!!!

Sophie: -grabs Ali by the wing- Come on! I want you to meet all of my friends.

-mumbles- Who's the crazy one now!?

Thomas: That was just weird. Next, please, before we all lose our minds!


	38. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 15

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:

_Q: Pocahontas did you regret your decision? To be with John Rolfe instead of John Smith at the ending of the second movie?_

Pocahontas: Actually, unlike the first movie, we had a script to follow. In the first movie, we kinda just went with it. The second movie had a script. So, no not really.

John: Thanks a lot.

Pocahontas: Look, Rolfe is _married_ and I love _you._ You know that!

John: I know, I know.

Pocahontas: After the movie was over, actually, the animators and script writers got very angry emails.

_Q: John and Pocahontas- Valentine's Day is coming up here on the 14th. Do both of you have something special planed for each other on that day?_

Pocahontas: Not really.

John: Hate to say it, but it's true.

Meeko: WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Robin: -knocks Meeko on the top of the head- HELLO! Look outside, Smart Brain!

-Everyone looks outside. Snow is falling like crazy and is up to the window sill-

Meeko: So?

John: Well, unless we plan to tunnel our way out of the studio, we're stuck here.

Pocahontas: Our plans got canceled.

Sophie: And your plans were?

Pocahontas: Go to the movies.

Robin: I like that plan.

Sophie: Robin's a Movieholic.

Robin: And proud of it!

Pocahontas: Off topic!

John: Anyway, so not anymore. We did. We were going to go to the movies, then come back here for more interviews!

Thomas: Next, please!

**(A/N- OK, so the snow to the window sill is kinda true. Right now outside, the snow is about to my ankles, so it's getting pretty deep. And that's just the _new_ snow! And the storm is only supposed to get worse and it knocked out my show, _American Idol_.)**

_Q: John, were you broken hearted? When Pocahontas chose to be with John Rolfe instead of you at the end of the second movie?_

John: As Pocahontas said earlier, we were working on a script, unlike the first movie. So not really. I was mad at the writers cough-Meeko-cough but after the movie was over, we went on with our lives. So no. I knew it was only acting.

Pocahontas: Hope we helped! Next, please.


	39. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 16

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _This question is for the whole cast, when are your birthdays? And how old you are or gonna be?_

Pocahontas: I'd rather not say…

Meeko: Come on! I'll say mine first if you say yours. My birthday is… hm, let me think about this for a moment…

Flit: He forgot.

Meeko: I did not! It's…March 27! Ha! There!

Flit: That's _my _birthday! And I'm going to be one.

Meeko: Fine, Mister Know-it-all! When is mine, then!?

Flit: June 3.

Meeko: Darn you. -glare- So, Pocahontas, your turn.

Pocahontas: I can't say.

Meeko: And why is that?

Pocahontas: Well, I don't know how old I am supposed to be in the Disney story. The real-life me was about 13 when she was married to John Rolfe, so…

Meeko: Oh, well, then it's everyone else's turn!

Everyone else: -crickets churping-

Sophie: They went on coffee break. Crik-kee came to fill in for them.

Meeko: -looks suspiciously at Crik-kee- Well, when's your birthday then?

Crik-kee: chirp chirp chirp chirp!

Meeko: Uh-huh…

Sophie: -turns from keyboard- Mine's May 4! Age to be-15!

Robin: -Walks into room- May 22, 15.

Sophie: I guess it's next then…

_John, did you and John Rolfe ever get along with each other in the second movie?_

Everyone: -sipping coffee and back from break-

John: Actually, Rolfe is my best friend. I got him the part in the movie.

Thomas: What about me!?

John: I can have more than one best friend.

Thomas: _Can_. You didn't say that you do! -sob- -sob- -runs out of room-

Pocahontas: What's up with him?

Sophie: -mutters to Robin- I think he's on his 'man period.'

Robin: -snorting with laughter- Yeah! That must be it!

John: Why today!?

Meeko: Are we done? I'm hungry.

Sophie: Sure, John's answered the question.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. A HUGE English project was due and I haven't had time to even breath the last week or so! Well, keep the questions coming! We'll do this as long as people send them in on reviews!**

**-Sophie**


	40. Questionby PocahontasJohnSmithForever 17

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever:_ John, did you feel uneasy about John Rolfe getting too close to Pocahontas? What I mean is kissing and hugging her? Were you jealous?_

John: To be completely honest, yes.

Pocahontas: It was all in the –

All: Script, we know.

Pocahontas: Right.

John: Anyway, yes. Ironically, Trisha was, too. So Teeko, Trisha and I went around the studio in secret sabotaging just about everything…

Robin: So that's why we didn't see you three in the second movie!

John: Basically…

Pocahontas: You mean to tell me you and Teeko and Trisha were the reason all that mayhem went on on the set?

John: -nervously- Yes?

Sophie: I don't think she's very happy, John.

John: I don't think so either. I think I'll run now. –begins running-

Pocahontas: I wasn't that mad!

Robin: He obviously thought you were, though.

Thomas: We'd better go make sure he doesn't do something stupid.

Robin: Thomas, no offence, but that sounds like something you would do.

Thomas: -grins- Yeah, that's true. Like I'd do this: MEEKO! I'M NOT GETTING YOU COFFEE!

Robin and Sophie: -shaking heads- You idiot.

Meeko: -Speeds around the corner with Sophie's machete- I WANT COFFEE!

Pocahontas: OK, before we get too off topic, hope we answered your question!

All: Next!

**Robin: We really really hope you like this! We know we do!**

**Sophie: I like my machete!**

**Robin: Please, ask more questions cause I think Sophie's getting bored...Sophie...put the machete down...**

**Sophie: Never! Bwahahahahaha!**

**Robin: -In a high voice- Help.**


	41. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 18

Question PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Pocahontas, when you and John get married. Is your father gonna walk you down the aisle during both ceremonies? Or is gonna be done differently because of your people's ways?_

Pocahontas: I'm not quite sure yet, we're still planning. -holds up a poster board filled with cut and pasted pictures of flowers and food- See?

John: -shuddering- Yeah, and that took _forever_!

Meeko: I like the taste of paper!

John: -glaring at Meeko- Obviously, seeing as you ate the first five poster boards we made!

Meeko: And I can't wait to devourer this one!

John: I hate you.

Meeko: Oh, you're just saying that! You don't truly hate me, although I do enjoy the flattery.

Thomas: -runs into room- THE UNIMAGINABLE HAS HAPPENED!!!!

Pocahontas: -looks at Thomas with concern- What are you talking about?

Thomas: SOPHIE AND ROBIN DRANK ALL OF THE COFFEE!!!

All: WHAT!?

Thomas: -sobbing into hands- How will I stay awake through all of these questions now!? -sits down- Oh, feeling…dizzy… -reeling- -falls to the ground, asleep-

Sophie: Uh, Robi? I think we may want to move on to the next question….

Meeko: -leading angry band of "Pocahontas" cast and crew- GET THEM!!!!

Robin: I Agree! Next!!!!


	42. Question from Isabel 7

Question from Isabel: _Is Kocoum really dead?_

Meeko: Why don't you ask him yourself?

Thomas: Uh…he's on break right now. He hasn't been getting any questions lately, so he left.

Meeko: Well go get him! -pulls out Sophie's machete-

Sophie: EEEEE!!! You found it! -grabs machete from Meeko and starts hugging it-

Thomas: -leaves room in a huff-

Robin: Ok, so what do we talk about until he gets back?

Sophie: -in soft voice- I love you machete….

Meeko: That's…odd. Well, how's school been going for you guys? You _do _go to school, right?

Robin: Of course! It's fine, I guess. School is just…school.

Sophie: I have band! And festival is coming up very soon. -Eyes grew wide in horror- I'm not ready.

Robin: Mine's not in long either. -gulp-

Thomas: -dragging Kocoum in by the hand- Found him!

Kocoum: -angrily, slurping a slushy in the process- What's this all about?

Robin: Isabel wants to know if you are dead or not.

Kocoum: -face turns to joy without a smile- No, I'm alive. I had almost died, but the doctors saved me at the last moment. -takes drink of slushy-

Sophie: Ooo, can I have a sip of your slushy?

Kocoum: -sigh- Sure, it's lemonade.

Sophie: -takes small sip- Thanks! That's good!

Kocoum: -turns to Robin- You want some?

Robin: Sure! -takes sip- That is good.

Pocahontas: -walks in rubbing eyes and in pajamas- What did I miss while I was sleeping?

Meeko: Not much. We just finished a question.

Flit: -flying into room- Ok, on to the next then!


	43. Question from bean15

Question from bean15: _Here's a question for Thomas, since he doesn't seem to be getting many. Did it bother you that you were Ratcliffe's favorite virtual punching bag? I know it was probably in the script, but did he really have to be that mean? How did it make you feel?_

Thomas: To tell you the truth, it really hurt.

John: But he didn't actually hit you…

Thomas: -snapping- I know that! You don't have to be hurt physically to feel pain!

John: -mutters- Says you.

Pocahontas: -raises one eyebrow at John- Oh, really? I don't understand you! Haven't you ever felt emotional pain?

Sophie: -cough, hack- -in slightly nasally voice- Off topic! -cough-

Thomas: Actually, it wasn't in the script for Radcliffe to treat me like he did. Yes, he was supposed to be mean and all, but not that mean!

Sophie: -cough-

Thomas: -glaring somewhat at Sophie- It made me mad as heck! The worst thing about it was that I couldn't say anything about it.

Sophie: -cough- -light snoring-

Flit: She fell asleep, so who's typing now? Robin's not here….

Meeko: -rushes to keyboard- BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM NOW THE MASTER!!!

Thomas: I love getting Meeko coffee and being his slave for life!

Thomas: -rushing to the keyboard and ripping it out of Meeko's paws- I didn't say that! This makes me even angrier!!

Pocahontas: -takes keyboard from Thomas- I'll type. You finish this question.

Thomas: Ok, I'll finish it.

Nakoma: Did you tell them what happened after the end of the movie?

Thomas: -eyes light up- No! Thank you! I almost forgot about that…. Well, after the movie was over, I didn't have to worry about job security. I spat all Radcliffe had given me right back in his pudgy face! I must have yelled for hours. Finally, security had to drag me out…

Percy: That's why he wasn't in the second movie! That and a couple of other reasons…

Robin: -face appears on a TV screen- How's it going there, guys?

Pocahontas: Fine, Sophie fell asleep so I'm typing.

Robin: Oh, ok. I knew she was sick…well, tell here I say hello! I have to get back to class. -TV screen fizzles out-

Thomas: I hope this answered your question, bean15! Next please!


	44. Question from bean15 2

Question from bean15 _Thomas - since it bothers you so much, do you want me to get Meeko's coffee instead?_

Thomas: I love you.

Nakoma: -with a grin on her face- I'm going to go out on a limb, but I'm guessing that that's a yes.

Meeko: Ok, bean15, I like my coffee at exactly 97 degrees F, with two table spoons of cream, seventy-three grains of sugar, and one ounce of _French_ vanilla _powdered _coffee creamer. It has to be stirred in a clockwise direction for seven seconds, then in a counterclockwise direction for five seconds. The mug has to be made of porcine, imported from China, with a picture of a bird on the front. Oh, and of course, the cost is on you.

Flit: -sigh- Have fun and good luck! Next please!


	45. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 19

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _What ever happened to Chief Powhatan? I haven't seen him here during these interviews? I have questions to ask him._

Pocahontas: He went on vacation. He had told me when the questions had started that he didn't want to be part of them, so he went on a trip to get away from having to do them.

Flit: Yeah, he went to Florida. Lucky duck! I bet he went to Disney World without us!

Meeko: We could always call him, put him in conference call. Just send in your question any time! It won't bother me to bug him on vacation. -evil grin-

Pocahontas: _I'll _call him. Sheesh, you really are evil, aren't you?

Meeko: -stares blankly at Pocahontas- We've already covered this in chapter eleven. Don't you pay attention!?

Flit: So, anyway, send the question in anytime. Next please!


	46. Question from bean15 3

Question from bean15: _You got it Meeko. Any special spoon to stir it? Do you want any food to go with it? Thomas - does he want it at specific times during the day, or is it pretty much at his whim? You're welcome by the way. I love you too. ;-)_

Meeko: -snooty sniff- I'm offended you even had to ask! The spoon has to be sterling silver, made in Brazil, and exactly five and 7/8 inches long. Now food to go with the coffee…give me a minute to think….

Flit: Meeko, you are such a jerk!

Meeko: …

Flit: -Sigh- So, what's everyone been up to lately?

Sophie: I've been sick!

Robin: -shoulder slump- Writer's block on everything but my new story. -perks up- My new story is going really well!

Pocahontas: I've taken up-

Meeko: -interupting- I've decided! So you can all stop the talk of your trivial matters.

Pocahontas: -in a protesting voice- But I was going to tell them about my new hobby of-

Meeko: -bored look and interrupting again- I don't care. Ok, I would like a double cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, mustard, and dill pickles. With this burger, I would also like a side of fries, make sure there are fifty two of them, and exactly one ounce of ketchup.

Sophie: -turns to Thomas- What time of day, or is it his whim?

Thomas: -opens mouth to speak-

Meeko: -cuts Thomas off- I like my first cup of coffee at exactly 6:37 and two seconds, Virginia time. My second is to be directly at noon, and my third and final cup is to be at 3:15 and 57 seconds. Thank you very much. Oh, and as a last thought, it would please me ever so if you were to wear a fedora hat and a tux. Blue in color if you have it, but a black tux is fine.

Sophie: I'm sorry bean15…

Meeko: Ok, I'm finished. Next question. -snaps fingers-


	47. Question from bean15 4

Question from bean15: _Meeko I'm sorry I offended you. Heinz or Hunts ketchup? Thick or thin fries? Leaf or romaine lettuce? Maybe I shouldn't be asking all these questions perhaps I'm making my dear friend Thomas look bad. Sorry Thomas! But, you know, you still haven't thanked me and I am doing this to make your life easier(I'm going shopping for my fedora hat soon)_

Ok, real question. What was it like filming this movie with two very different cultures? Did the differences create any major problems?

Meeko: You're forgiven, I suppose. Heinz, thin, and leaf. -waves hand royally-

Thomas: -blushing in embarrassment- I'm sorry, bean15. I thought I had already thanked you. Well, there's a new story up, just for you! -looks at Sophie- Are you finished typing my story yet?

Sophie: -click, clack, click, clack- Yup. Just finished. I'll put it on as soon as I post this question. Keep in mind, Thomas wrote it….

Thomas: What, it isn't good?

Sophie: -looked like this: 0.0- No! That's not what I'm saying at all!! Hehe –nervous laughter-

Meeko: Make sure your fedora is a light tawny color!

Pocahontas: Hey, guys, bean15 actually asked another question in this one. Where it says 'real question.' We should work on that one.

Nakoma: Ok. Well, the first problem with the movie was the languages. Well, I can't speak English, and most of the camera people and actors can't speak our language. Only John could, and…let's just say he's not a good translator.

Pocahontas: Yeah, you should have seen how he translated our dinner invitation to Ben, Lon, and Thomas!

Thomas: -slight shudder- He told us that Pocahontas had said, 'We would like to eat you' instead of 'We would like you to eat with us.' That kinda started us off on the wrong foot.

Flit: Wing in my case. 

John: I wasn't _that_ bad. We also had a difference in food. It took a bit for the English settlers to get used to the idea of corn. I, for one, didn't have a problem with corn.

Pocahontas: -snort- Sure you didn't! Well, the person who had the most problem with corn was Radcliffe. He thought we were referring to gold when we spoke about maze. Once again, thank you John for your brilliant translating!

Meeko: Wait a moment! You mean to tell me that it was _John _that got Radcliffe started on the notion of gold!? The notion that started the whole stinking conflict!?

Percy: Uh-oh.

Meeko: BLACK MAIL BABY!!!!

Sophie: Crap.

Robin: Double crap. Sophie, could you-

Sophie: -interrupts Robin and pulls out machete- Already have it!

Meeko: -gulp- IEK!

Pocahontas: -shakes head- Not again! I hope that we answered your question. We'll be happy to do more!

Sophie: -hands machete to Robin- I have one last thing to say, and _don't hide it this time!_ –turns to screen- Ok, so I had to tell you one thing about your question. There was two characters being used in the words of the question itself that were not part of the English letter system. I had to change them, so I kind of guessed as to what the words with them in it were. I'm sorry if I got it wrong! Ok, bye! –grabs machete back from Robin-


	48. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 20

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Okay thanks for letting me know about Chief Powhatan. Pocahontas if it's possible could you send some of the questions I have for him?_

Pocahontas: I would if I knew where he was!

Nakoma: Yeah. He kinda disappeared. But I think Meeko knows his email…

Meeko: Yep. And I'll never tell!

Robin: Oh yes you will. We are going to answer the nice person's question and that means telling us what his email is!

Meeko: I'LL NEVER TELL! BWAHAHAHA!

Robin: - looks at Sophie – Get your machete.

Sophie: With pleasure…

Meeko: -Turns pale – NOT THE MECHETE!

Pocahontas: Then tell us what his email is!

Meeko: No! –Sophie moves closer with the machete – OK! OK! It's _iceskatingkingie_ ! There, you happy?

Pocahontas: - shocked - Ice skating kingie?

Robin: - Rolling on the floor laughing – I didn't know he ice skates!

Pocahontas: - laughing – That's the thing! He doesn't!

Sophie: Oh my…

Thomas: Hey, Meeko, what's _your_ email?

Meeko: _cuteandfuzzyruleroftheworld _

John: - under his breath – You wish.

All: NEXT!

Robin: WAIT! Hey, I have a question!

Pocahontas: Put in a review, Robi, this one's not yours.

Robin: OK…

**A/N: I wouldn't try emailing them. –Sophie leans closer to the screen- Between you and me, they aren't real emails. But to the characters they're real. And yes, this is Robin's answered question, but Sophie typing the A/N. I have no idea why…**


	49. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 21

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Pocahontas and John, I was wanting to know if you both have made your own vows for each other for your wedding?_

John: Didn't we answer this one?

Pocahontas: I think so. – looks at Robin –

Robin: I don't know! I have so many to type I can't keep us!

Pocahontas: Well, just in case, no we haven't.

John: We can't decide on anything. We'll try to hurry.


	50. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 22

Question from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _This question is for everybody. Did everything that happened in the movies was based on what you all really went through? Or was just the movies based on a script?_

Pocahontas: The first movie was absolutely real. The second, well, was a script. Disney decided to go all "historically accurate" and "politically correct" so they completely…

John: Whacked…it…up…

Pocahontas: Yeah, what he said.

Meeko: I loved the first movie! I hated the second one.

Robin: - grins – I hated that second movie so much that my friend from across the street, Mandy, and her cousins and I smashed it into little bitty pieces with a snowshovel. Our initial plan was to bury it…

Sophie: I was on vacation when this happened.

Robin: Hey, I got it on tape for you!

Sophie: Yeah, but the video is on your laptop.

Robin: Oh yeah.

Nakoma: Anyway, the first movie was really, the second was not.

Thomas: Yep. The second movie was all a lie! Smash it, burn it, and flush it down the toilet.

Robin: HEY! That's mine and Sophie's plan!

Thomas: Oops…

Robin: You read my diary, didn't you?

Thomas: - laughs nervously – I didn't…Meeko did!

Robin: MEEKO! YOU'RE SO JERKY! YOU TOUCH MY DIARY AND YOU DIE, YOU KNOW THAT!

Pocahontas: We're off topic, again, and this one doesn't look like it's going to end well. Bye!

All: BYE! NEXT PLEASE!

Robin: - with Sophie's machete – Meeko!!!!!!!!!!


	51. Question from watch4thesquirrelz

Question from Nisan aka watch4thesquirrelz: _What do you guys think of the Pocahontas 2 story? Personally, I hated it!_

Pocahontas and John: How do we put this lightly? WE HATED IT!

Pocahontas: It was awful! We had a script to follow in this one, while in the first movie we didn't. So it was just plan awful!

John: Yeah. I hated it.

Robin: Yeah, Nis, did you really have to ask?

Sophie: It gave me nightmares –twitches –

Robin: Really?

Sophie: - Silence -

Pocahontas: And anyway, I don't know if you've read the other interviews, but Rolfe is married to a girl named Trisha, is claustrophobic, and is a bit of geek.

John: I thought he was Germaphobic?

Pocahontas: No, he was claustrophobic.

Nakoma: I think he was agoraphobic, too.

Thomas: He couldn't have been! He went out in public places!

Nakoma: Oh well.

Pocahontas: Anyway, hope this answered your question!


	52. Question from Isabel 8

Question from Isabel: _Flit, it seems that every time you turn around, you're always losing feathers in the movie. Were you getting tired of that?_

Flit: Like heck I was! It was awful. I felt like I was molting!

Pocahontas: Uh, Flit, you _were_ molting. It was Hummingbird Molting Season.

Flit: It was?

Meeko: Yes, it was.

Flit: Then why wasn't I informed?!

John: Because Percy ate the memo.

Flit: - turns to Percy – You didn't.

Percy: I did, but I didn't mean to!

Flit: Sure you didn't. You ate that memo because you _wanted_ to see me molt! Some friend you are!

Meeko: Yep.

Flit: - wailing – YOU GUYS HATE ME!

Pocahontas: No we don't. Teeko might, but we don't.

Teeko: I don't hate you, but I don't like you either.

Flit: - Still wailing – THANKS A LOT!

John: Uh, hope we answered your question, Isabel.

All: NEXT!

Flit: - Still crying – I WAS MOLTING! WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Hey guys, Robin here. Sorry I haven't asked the cast my share of questions, but as you guys may already know (if you read my profile) my laptop broke, and so I'm having to use this desk computer of my dad's. Thanks for understanding! If some of your questions don't get answered, it's because either Teeko or Meeko ate them, or because of my technology problem. More questions, please!**


	53. Question from Doodlegirl 4

**IMPORTANT READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS INTERVIEW: First of all, these are not real. We did this one for fun, so under no circumstances try to email them with these emails. Continue to post questions in a review. We're saying this because people out there might actually have these emails, so please do not try to email them. What a mess that would be ;-)**

Question from Doodlegirl aka Robin: _Cast members, what are your emails?_

Nakoma: None of us have any, though Meeko claims he does and Powhatan does.

Pocahontas: It's true. But if I had to have one, mine'd probably be _spiritedlittlemischief. _I don't know what sight.

Robin: Good one. Nakoma, what about you?

Nakoma: Me? No clue. Probably _bookreadergal_.

Sophie: Bookreadergal?

Nakoma: I love to read. What can I say?

Robin: Can't blame you. I do, too.

Meeko: Me, I'd be _cuteandfuzzyruleroftheworld._

Thomas: Not _coffeeking_? – laughs hysterically –

Meeko: - glare – No, that's Teeko's.

Teeko: Yep. It's true.

Thomas: I'd most likely have to be _Badaimer_. As I said earlier, I couldn't get that glade shot right to save my life!

John: - under his breath – Or mine for that matter.

Thomas: Thanks a lot.

Percy: Me! Me! Me! I'd be _PercyPink._

Meeko: PERCYPINK? What in the world?

Percy: - turns bright red – It's a family nickname my mother started for me when I was born. When I was little, I fell into a bucket of pink dye…

Flit: OK…Hm… I'd have to be _Notanhors d'oeuvre. _

Pocahontas: I can see why. John, what about you? We know ours and my fathers is _iceskatingkingie_, which I find completely random…

Robin and Sophie: - interrupting – YAY! RaNDOM!

Pocahontas: Anyway, what would yours be?

John: Probably _everyonewantsmecaptured._

Sophie: That one fits.

John: Yeah…

Robin: I just found out the first part of Ratcliffe's. It's _bigfatmeanie_.

Thomas: Interesting…

All: NEXT!


	54. Question from SunRise19 7

Question from SunRise19: _What's Pocahontas's new hobby? What do you all do in your spare time when you aren't with one another? (That's everyone, so don't hog the screen Meeko!)_

Pocahontas: I thank you for your interest! -glares at rest of cast- It's more than they have ever shown.

Meeko: -shrug- Like we care what you do in your spare time.

Flit: I do!

Nakoma and Thomas: Same.

John: I do…for the most part.

Percy: What are we talking about?

Meeko: -sigh- Fine, go on. -waves hand-

Pocahontas: Well, my new hobby is-

Robin: -bursting into room- We're going to redo Time Travelers 3, Sophie! The plot has to be changed… -voice trails off as she is met by a room full of glares-

Sophie: Uh…tell me in a minute Robi. We're answering a question.

Robin: -silently nods head-

Pocahontas: _Anyway_, my new hobby is-

Rolfe: -breathing hard and in a panic- -in squeaky voice- NO ONE TOLD ME THE BREAK ROOM WAS SO SMALL!!!

Pocahontas: AHG!! MY NEW HOBBY IS PAINTING ROCKS!!!

All: -stunned silence-

Pocahontas: -writhing mad- WELL NOW YOU KNOW, HAPPY NOW!?

Rolfe: -backing slowly out of room- I think I'll leave now. I have to go to a rollerblading lesson.

Meeko: I have to go take over the world!

Flit: My cherry pie is in the oven.

John: I must go style hair for the lucky people of Jamestown!

Thomas: I'm off to go work on my first novel.

Nakoma: I'm outta here; I have to go teach my math class.

Percy: I must go get drunk while hiding in the rum barrel!

All cast: -leave Pocahontas, Sophie, and Robin in the room-

Robin: Well, it looks like they answered the question. So Rolfe rollerblades, Meeko tries to take over the world, Flit bakes, John styles hair, Thomas writes, Nakoma teaches a math class, and Percy gets drunk. I think that that covers the question.

Sophie: -rolling on floor laughing- Who knew that someone like Percy gets drunk!? HAHA!

Robin: Soph, we already knew that. In the second movie, remember?

Sophie: Oh… -looks defeated-

Pocahontas: Please send more!!!!

Robin: Wow, you cool down fast.

Sophie: -muttering inaudibly under her breath with a rain cloud over head-


	55. Question from bean15 5

Question from Bean15: _sorry for the double review, but I thought of another question after I read the reviews from PocahontasJohnSmithForever. As a follow-up to their last question, (whether John thinks he's romantic) Thomas, do you think you're romantic? How about everyone else?_

Thomas: Me? Uh…uh…uh…uh…uh…uh…uh…

John: I don't know if he knows what to say.

Thomas: Uh…uh…uh…TOO MUCH PRESSURE! – faints –

Pocahontas: I don't think that's an answer, Thomas.

Thomas: - little stars dancing above his head –

John: He can't hear you.

Pocahontas: How do you know, Smart Guy?

John: I just know.

Robin: - runs in – I got the smelling salts. – puffs for breath –

Sophie: Smelling salts? Where'd you go?

Robin: Oklahoma City.

Sophie: Oh…

Robin: Kidding. I stole them from Meeko. He has a storage shed full of them!

John: What does Meeko want with…smelling salts?

Robin: - shrugs – How should I know? Let's see if they work.

Thomas: - suddenly wakes up – What happened?

Robin: Darn. I wanted to see if they worked. I know! Thomas, you got hanged.

Thomas: Wha…wha? Oohh. – faints –

Pocahontas: Would you stop doing that?

John: I think he took that well...

Robin: I'd say so. – Thomas wakes up again –

Sophie: Thomas, you got hanged.

Thomas: - faints –

Pocahontas: Would you stop that?!

John: Stop what? It's funny!

Pocahontas: You call reminding someone that they didn't show up in a sequel because they probably got hanged _funny_?

John: Well, we could do this. – walks behind Thomas, who's woken up again. He picks up a laptop (not Robin's busted one) and opens Meeko's files. He shows him a picture of him in a dress that Meeko did in Adobe PhotoShop –

Thomas: - faints –

Pocahontas: OK, this is getting out of hand.

All: Next!

Thomas: What happened?

Robin: You got hanged.

Thomas: - faints -

**I am soooooo sorry it's taken so long! But my laptop still isn't fixed, and school's been rough. But thank goodness I'm on Spring Break this week! So here's this one!**

**-Robin**


	56. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 23

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever: _Pocahontas and John, What do you think about all the stories written about both of you?_

Pocahontas: I think they are interesting, to say the least. Not all of them have happy endings though…

John: Yeah, not happy. I don't think they are bad. I don't really read them, but I don't mind if other people write them.

Pocahontas: Like the one's Robin does, and the one or two Sophie helped her with. I haven't read them yet, but….

Robin: -hurt look on her face- You haven't read them?????

Sophie: -dramatic voice and trying to keep her laughter in- I'm so crushed! How could you! You've betrayed us! –bursts out laughing-

Meeko: -waves hand idly- I'm bored, let's get on to the next of her questions.

_Question: To all of the cast: What was your favorite songs from the movies? I absolutely love Colors of the Wind and If I Never Knew You._

Pocahontas: -sigh- Yeah, those are my favorite too.

Meeko: Mine was the air conditioner song!

Everyone but Robin and Sophie: The _what_!?

Meeko: I can sing it for you! It was one of the songs deleted from the original script.

Sophie: NO!!!!

Robin: It can't be!!!

Meeko: -takes in big breath to start singing-

Sophie: -stops typing to cover her ears-

Meeko: -sees mouthing words, but can't hear. Lyrics aren't typed -

Sophie: -unplugging ears- That was awful!

Robin: I know! You are so out of tune!

Thomas: What was awful, the bad singing or the horrid song?

Robin and Sophie: BOTH!!!!

Meeko: -crosses arms in an angry fashion- You're no fun.

_Question: To all of the Virginia Company: What is London like compare to Jamestown?_

Ben: It be a lot bigger than Jamestown. We had stone buildings and horses and anything else you can think of!

Lon: Yeah, but Jamestown has almost nothing. Thatched roofs, less food, wood houses, mice, lice, and maggots in the grain.

Thomas: Hey, we had maggots in London.

Lon: But that wasn't our only source of food there…

John: The difference is like night and day between the two.

_Question: John, do you think your romantic?_

John: Do you even have to ask? I'm smart, muscular, witty, and well traveled. Also, I know how to set a dramatic mood.

Pocahontas: coughbadkissercough

John: Hey! I am not!

Pocahontas: What? I didn't say anything.

Sophie: -sigh- Some tricks never change….

Robin: Yeah, I've seen countless people do that.

Sophie: coughdfowjejecough

Pocahontas, John, Robin: -stares at Sophie-

Sophie: What!? I have allergies!

Pocahontas: Sure, and Robin like "Pocahontas II"

John: Hey, Robin, you still have interviews to type, don't you?

Robin: -no answer-

Sophie: Well, anyway, keep them coming! We'll get all of the questions answered…eventually!


	57. Question from watch4thesquirrelz 2

Question from watch4thesquirrelz: _Pocahontas- is there anything you DID like about Rolfe? Just wondering..._

Pocahontas: Uh…well…

Meeko: Do you mean besides his kissing?

Pocahontas: -red cheeks and giving Meeko the 'Liz Look'- WOULD YOU DROP THAT!?!?

John: -rain cloud hanging over head- -mutter mutter-

Meeko: Hey, you said it first.

Pocahontas: I didn't want John _Smith_ to hear it, though! No, I don't really like Rolfe. Not saying he's a totally bad guy to be around, but I don't like him.

Robin: Boo, hiss! He is to bad!

Sophie: Yeah, I have to agree with Robi. He was completely arrogant and selfish.

Pocahontas: That was the script, though. He's fine, but I don't like him in that way at all. And plus -looks at John- I still have to give you kissing lessons…

John: -perks up a bit- Fine, ok. Next please!


	58. Question from Isabel 9

Question from Isabel: _If you guys could go anywhere on vacation, where would you go and why?_

Thomas: I'd go to Florida! To Disney Land!

Pocahontas: Go with the popular vote of the USA's population why don't you!

Nakoma: I'd go to Russia. Don't ask me why. I just would.

John: Me, I'd go to Germany. I can't speak a word of German, but it'd be interesting!

Pocahontas: Oh, yeah, absolutely! I'd like to see you try and translate! Like you tried to translate my people's language and ended up saying the complete opposite of what it actually said!

Robin: Yeah, he'd probably say something like "I need a vicious pit bull" instead of "I need a taxi"!

John: Would not!

Robin: Would too!

John: Not!

Robin: Too! You'd probably say something like "I want a wasp in my omelet", too!

John: I would not!

Pocahontas: - stepping in between the two – Ooooooooook you guys, that's enough.

Sophie: I'd go to Germany, too. I can't speak any German, either, John, so don't feel bad!

Pocahontas: I'd most likely go to France. Robin, I'd need you to translate.

Robin: What do I look like, a bilingual genius? I speak _Spanish_ not French! And I only know the basics of the Spanish language right now!

Pocahontas: I was joking.

Robin: I'd go to Spain, England, or Ireland. Most likely Spain. My dad won't let me go with the Spanish II class next year. Nisan can't go either. But the good thing is, by this time next year, I'll know twice as much Spanish!

Flit: I'd go to Hawaii! There are A LOT of flowers there! I'm a hummingbird. I love flowers.

Meeko: I'd go to Arkansas. And yes, I just said it ARK-KANSAS. – looks at Robin – So take that!

Robin: Oh no you did **not**! You know it's pronounced Ark-an-_saw_!

Meeko: - crosses his arms – Not in my dictionary.

Robin: Oh, that's it. – grabs Sophie's machete and begins to chase Meeko –

Pocahontas: Off topic. And Meeko, you know Robin's from Arkansas, and that drives her nuts when you pronounce it wrong!

Sophie: She kicked a guy in the hall last year at school for saying wrong in front of her on purpose.

John: I say it Ark-an-SAS.

Robin: - stops – Oh, you're jerky, too, buddy.

John: Uh oh.

Robin: - nods – Yeah, uh oh.

Thomas: This could get ugly.

Nakoma: You're telling us.

Teeko: Oh! Me! Mememememememememe!

All: What?

Teeko: I'd go to Antarctica!

Pocahontas: Why? You'd freeze!

Teeko: So?

Sophie: I'd go to Siberia. I want to live there someday!

Teeko: I wouldn't go there.

Sophie: Don't care. I would.

Thomas: Anyway, I think we answered the nice person's question.

Sophie: What about Percy?

Percy: Yeah, what about me?

Pocahontas: - sighs – OK, tell us. Where would you go?

Percy: Most likely Liechtenstein.

Nakoma: Why?

Percy: It's only 63 miles in diameter. I don't think any tourists go there!

Pocahontas: And yet it has a population of 33, 717 people as of July 2005.

Robin: - walks back in –

Pocahontas: OK, what did you do to John?

Robin: Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I wanted to, but I didn't. I'd only kill him if he read my diary.

Meeko: He did that.

Robin: - stares ahead with narrow eyes – Oh, he's deeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaad.

Pocahontas: Robin, no.

Robin: Robin, yes! 

Pocahontas: No.

Robin: Yes.

Sophie: Not this again.

Flit: Next, please. Robin's really mad.

Robin: - in the background – JOHN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

John: What did I do?

Robin: You read my diary!

John: Did not! Meeko did! 

Meeko: Yeah, I did.

Robin: And you blamed it on him?

Meeko: Im evil, what can I say?

Robin: I'd say you'd better start running!

Pocahontas: Seriously. Next.


	59. Question from bean15 6

Question from Bean15: _John, Thomas, what was it like sailing through that storm in the beginning of the first movie? I'll bet the water was cold when Thomas fell overboard. Thomas, did it bother you that Ben was ready to leave you for Davy Jones? (especially after seeing him in Pirates of the Caribbean) Meeko, your coffee is in your trailer. Enjoy!_

Meeko: THANK YOU!

John: The storm was rough. And I don't think anyone got out of it dry, either!

Thomas: That water was FREEZING! And Ben got what was coming to him. He was out cold for a week.

Ben: I'm not gonna let you drown next time, I promise!

Robin: What did you do to him, Thomas?

Thomas: I dangled him over the side of this ship and sharks were trying to jump out of the water and eat him.

Ben: - In a scared voice – Sharks mean. Nice sharkie!

Sophie: I think he's learned his lesson.

Robin: Tell me about it.

John: - Under his breath - Actually, when Thomas fell overboard, it wasn't Ben who told us to leave him.

Thomas: What?

Robin: - looks at Sophie – This could get ugly.

John: It wasn't Ben. It was Lon.

Robin and Sophie: Uh oh.

Thomas: - Grabs a flower pot from the side table – HE IS SO JERKY!

Sophie: A flower pot?

Thomas: Oh yeah. He's gonna look really pretty when I'm done with him. And he'll smell good to boot.

John: Thomas, put the flower down.

Thomas: No way.

John: Put it down.

Thomas: Nope.

John: Down.

Thomas: No.

John: Thomas, put the dang flower pot down!

Thomas: No!

Robin: Save your breath, John. He isn't listening.

Meeko: And anyway, Thomas, it wasn't Lon _or _ Ben that said leave you.

Thomas: THEN WHO WAS IT?

Sophie: Uh oh.

Meeko: John.

Thomas: - Looks at John – YOU?! Oh, man, you'd better start running cause when I get my hands on you…!

John: Gotta go! HELP!

Robin: - groans – Next, please.

Sophie: Thomas, catch! – Throws Thomas machete –

Thomas: Thanks!

Robin: Sophie! Why did you do that?

Sophie: Dunno.

Robin: Next, please. And I'd expect John to be either a flower head, or dead in the next interview!

**A/N: Ok, Sophie here. Robin did this one and I'm posting it for her. She asked me to tell everyone that her half are taking longer because a month (I think it was a month) ago her computer broke and her parent's has a block on So, she's been having trouble doing the interviews and been having to send them to me…slowly. But don't worry, her computer is getting fixed as we speak. On a lighter note, SQUEE!! WE GOT SNOW!!!!!**


	60. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 24

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever

_**Q**: John, did you have or dated other women before Pocahontas? I'm just curious that's all._

John: - nervously – Um…no?

Pocahontas: - glares at him – What do you mean by that Mr. I-Keep-Things-From-The-One-I-Love-And-Asked-To-Marry?

John: Nothing…

Little girl who walks in: YEP! HE HAS!

John: - groans – Chilly, what are you doing here?

Robin, Sophie, Pocahontas, Thomas, Nakoma, Meeko, Percy, and Flit: Who the heck is Chilly?!?!?!?!?!?

John: - head in his hands – My little cousin.

Sophie: You have a cousin?

Robin: And why is she called Chilly?

Chilly: I'm called Chilly because I used to open all the windows in the house whenever I'd visit Cousin Johnny.

Robin: - rolls on the floor laughing, unable to stop – Johnny! That's your nickname?!

John: - groans – Yes…

Chilly: That's not all we called, him, either! We called him Seaweed Head, Blondie, Sharp-Shot, and Harpoon Foot. But that's not the best one! – see John in the background waving his hands, signaling "no" –

Robin: - to Pocahontas – Aren't you going to say we're off topic?

Pocahontas: - grins and crosses her arms – No, this is interesting.

Chilly: The best on is his girl name, Johnetta.

Sophie: - looks at Robin – Déjà vu! Where have we heard that before?

Robin: It is familiar…

Meeko: I like this kid! She's full of blackmail!

Pocahontas: - trying not to laugh - Why was he called Johnetta?

Chilly: Because he had to babysit one day because Uncle Sam had something to do, Petey had something to do, and Windy had something to do.

John: - tries to tiptoe out of the room –

Chilly: Johnny, get back here!

John: - comes back in the room nervously –

Meeko: Anyway, get on with the story! He's called Johnetta WHY?

Chilly: Because he had to babysit and I got bored. So I dragged out my play makeup Windy gave me for Christmas! She told me to only use it on Johnny when I got bored, and to use it on Johnny only.

John: - under his breath – Wendy…

Chilly: Anyway, so I put makeup on him!

Robin: I wish I had been there with a camera!

Sophie: Um, how does this have _anything_ to do with the question?

Chilly: I'm getting into that. He has dated before! – turns to Pocahontas – You remember how he told you about that girl Elizabeth? The one that "tripped and fell and kissed him"? Yeah. He dated her.

Pocahontas: - smiles at Chilly – Thank you, Chilly. – turns to John – OK, Johnny, you have some explaining to do.

John: Goodbye, Chilly.

Chilly: But I haven't told them about the time you got all that seaweed stuck in your hair! It was so funny! It happened while he was trying to impress Elizabeth, or Lizzie as he called her. Yeah, he…

John: - covers Chilly's mouth – OOOOOOOK, Chilly, thank you for coming, but I think it's time you left.

Chilly: OK.

Meeko: Hey, kid, I'll pay you a nickel per blackmail you got on Johnetta here!

John: - to Meeko - - through clenched teeth – I'm going to kill you.

Pocahontas: I hope this answered your question!

Thomas: - who's been laughing like Robin uncontrollably through the whole interview – That was good!

Nakoma: Shocking, but hilarious!

Sophie: Next, please!

_**Q:** Why do think the animation in the second movie was not as good as the first?_

Pocahontas: Because like a lot of Disney sequels, they were made in a hurry, and they were cheap imitations.

John: Tell me about it. Look what they did to me!

Robin and Sophie: You mean how they turned you into a bad-joke telling dude who was full of himself?

John: Yeah, what they said.

Thomas: And I wasn't in it!

Nakoma: I was.

Thomas: So?

Robin: You weren't in it because you got hanged, according to - faints –

John: Would you not do that?

Sophie: It's funny!

Pocahontas: Anyway, I hope this answered your question! Keep them coming!

All: NEXT!

**Robin: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I hate Acer. They still haven't emailed us back. **

**OK, so "Windy" is John's sister Wendy, "Petey" is John's brother Peter, and "Uncle Sam" is John's father Samuel. Remember UPG? Yeah. From there. Please ask more questions! I'll get on them as soon as I can!**


	61. Question from reader123

Question from reader123: _Great story! Here's my question: "John, how did you feel about Rolfe in the 2nd movie? I mean about his and Pocahontas's relationship?"_

John: Well, even though it was a script, I didn't like it.

Pocahontas: So he, Teeko, and Rolfe's wife Trisha went around the set and made it a living wormhole.

John: The thing that made me feel better was the fact that it was all a script and not real. We actually became really good friends, believe it or not.

Thomas: - cries – We already know! I thought _I_ was your best friend!

John: - rolls eyes – I never said Rolfe was my best friend, Thomas…

Thomas: - cries –

Pocahontas: John, just stop before you say something else.

John: Like what?

Chilly: Like what you wrote in your diary, Johnny! You said Thomas needs to grow up!

John: First off, Chilly, it's a _journal _not a _diary_, and second, I never said that!

Thomas: You said that about me?

John: No!

Chilly: Did too! Look, it's right here, on page one hundred twenty seven. "Thomas needs to grow up. Not to mention learn to swim."

Thomas: Lemme see that! – snatches away the diary – Hey! You did say that!

Robin: John, I have two suggestions for you. One: Hide your journal a bit better, and two: Run.

John: I'll take you up on those! – runs from the room –

Thomas: I need to learn to swim, huh? I'll show you learn to swim! – runs after John –

Sophie: Something tells me this isn't going to end well.

Pocahontas: You think?

- Splash! -

Pocahontas: Next, please.

_Q: __My 2nd question: "Pocahontas, would you have really went out with John Rolfe?"_

Pocahontas: No. Not even if he wasn't married.

Sophie: Yeah, Nisan found that out the hard way in history class.

Robin: Not to mention John landed me a place in detention and Meeko landed you a place there, too.

Pocahontas: _Any_way, no. I wouldn't. John is the only person I've ever loved, and will be the only person.

Thomas: Glad to hear you say that, cause John's dead!

Chilly: And a bit wet!

John: - walks in dripping wet –

Nakoma: I take it Thomas got you back.

John: You could say that, yes. And Chilly, you are so going to pay for reading my journal.

Chilly: Oh really? How?

- Meeko runs in and holds up a jar with a spider in it -

Chilly and Robin: SPIDER! – the two run around in circles trying to get away from the very hairy spider Meeko has in the Mason jar –

Sophie: - leans over to Pocahontas – Robin is arachnophobic.

Pocahontas: I noticed. Meeko! Put the jar down! On second thought, bring the jar to me!

Meeko: No!

Pocahontas: Meeko…

John: Meeko, give her the jar.

Meeko: But you said to catch the biggest spider I could find and show it to Chilly!

John: Well, just give the dang jar to Pocahontas.

Meeko: - sulks and hands the jar to Pocahontas, who opens it and lets the spider out the window –

Robin: - from behind an overturned table – Is it gone?

Sophie: Yep. You can come out now.

Chilly: Johnny, that wasn't funny!

John: Oh yes it was.

Pocahontas: Please, we need a new question before anything else happens! Next!

Robin: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long! But we all decided to take a few weeks off for Spring Break.

**Sophie: Yeah. Sorry, guys! Don't make us into jerky!**

**Pocahontas: We had a lot of fun. We went to Cancun. **

**John: And I almost got eaten by sharks. **

**Thomas: That was actually quite funny.**

**John: For you maybe!**

**Robin: The worst part of that was Chilly came with us. **

**Chilly: - walks in a bathing suit with a big sun hat on and carrying a glass of Kool Aid – Yep!**

**Pocahontas: We all made sure we hid our journals.**

**Robin: - under her breath – Little chaotian still found mine.**

**Sophie: Yours, too?**

**Nakoma: Anyway, we're back up and running so please ask us more questions!**

**All: PLEASE ASK US QUESTIONS!**


	62. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 25

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 

_Q: Pocahontas and John, I was wanting to know. After you two get married, how long do both of you plan on waiting to have kids?_

John: Whoa, hold on a minute! Kids?

Pocahontas: Yeah, hold on a minute!

Robin: Uh oh. They have been asked the ultimate question, Soph!

Sophie: This could end badly…

Thomas: Just answer the question, guys.

John: Well, we were, to be honest.

Pocahontas: -through clutched teeth- But Chilly made us change our minds.

Nakoma: And I can see why.

Chilly: What's my fault? What did I do? If it was reading Robin's diary, then it wasn't me!

Robin: -jumps out of her seat- You…did…what…

Chilly: Oops.

John: Chilly, how many times do we have to tell you, you don't read other peoples' diaries, or in my case, journals?

Chilly: -counts on her fingers- Seventeen.

John: Right.

Chilly: But that doesn't stop me! –climbs up on a chair and brings out a PalmPilot-

Chilly: Ahem. –hold up a blue journal-

Thomas: Hey, that's my diary!

Chilly: I know.

Thomas: Give it back!

Chilly: No!

Pocahontas: Off topic! Gosh, are we bad about this or what? Is it just me?

Sophie: No, we're pretty bad about getting off topic.

Chilly: -holds up a red leather journal with a butterfly on it- And this one is full of secrets!

Robin: Hey, that's mine! And actually, my diary's kinda boring.

Chilly: Oh yeah?

Robin: Yep.

Chilly: Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I red from it?

Robin: -crosses arms- Nope.

Sophie: -stares at Robin- Who are you and what have you done with Robin?

Robin: -leans in and whispers to Sophie and Pocahontas- It's a decoy. It's not real!

Pocahontas: That was a good idea.

Chilly: -clears throat- Ahem. April 23, 2007. Dear Diary, Today was really boring. I had absolutely nothing to do. I did, however, start planning my revenge on Chilly, and boy, is it good! She won't know when, and she won't know how, but I'll get her back… -stops and gulps-

Robin: That's right. You won't know when, and you won't know how.

John: Chilly…can I suggest one thing?

Chilly: What?

John: Run. Robin's got that _You-Are-In-So-Much-Trouble_ look in her eye!

Pocahontas: Really? I call that the _You're-Jerky-Now_ look.

John: Same thing.

Robin: Meeko, hand me the spider.

Meeko: With pleasure.

Chilly: -gulps and screams-

Sophie: Anyway, before we get too carried away…

John: No, we don't plan on having kids. Not at the moment.

Pocahontas: We'll get back to you.

All: NEXT!

_Q: __Pocahontas and John, How long do you think your engagement will be, before the wedding? And one last thing, can I come to wedding too?_

Pocahontas: Two years. My father pretty much made us.

John: He got a hold of Sophie's machete…

Robin and Sophie: Hold on a minute! You mean we have to wait until we're _JUNIORS_ in high school before you guys get married?!

Pocahontas: -nods- Yep.

Sophie: Great.

John: Anyway, we still haven't decided on anything for the wedding yet.

Pocahontas: And yes, you can come. All the reviewers are welcome to come!

Chilly: Can I come?

Pocahontas, John, Robin, Sophie, Thomas, Nakoma, Flit, and Percy: No!

Meeko: What about me? I'm the cute and fuzzy one! Don't I get to come?

Flit: No, you get to wait in the utility closet until after the wedding. Then you can have the leftover food.

Meeko: -ponders a minute- Okay, sounds good to me!

All: NEXT!

**Robin: Don't turn me into jerky for not updating!**

**Sophie: You're not jerky.**

**Robin: I'm not? Thank goodness!**

**John: Look, Robin, I know you're home sick with the sinus head cold, but you still need to update!**

**Robin: Look who's talking Mr. I'm-Allergic-To-Peanut-Butter-And-I-Didn't-Tell-Anybody-Before-Robin-Made-Peanut-Butter-Sandwiches!**

**John: Let's let that one drop, OK?**

**Robin: Uh huh, sure. **

**Pocahontas: Anyway, ask us more questions! By the way, Sophie, you have at least four to do, and I correct?**

**Sophie: Um… -runs from the room- Bye!**


	63. Question from Isabel 10

Question from Isabel: _What are your favorite songs?_

Thomas: I like…hm…I don't know.

John: Of course you don't! You don't listen to the radio!

Robin: -stares at Thomas- You don't listen to the radio?

Thomas: Nope.

Robin: -still staring- How do you live?

Pocahontas: OK, so mine is…um…

Sophie: You don't know, either, do you?

Pocahontas: Apparently not.

John: I like Journey's "Faithfully."

Sophie: That's a good one!

Robin: I love the beat to it! It reminds me of New York City for some reason…

Pocahontas: It does, I agree…

Nakoma: I like "Wings" by Leslie Mills. I don't know why; I just do.

Pocahontas: I like "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson.

Robin: Good one.

Thomas: I like "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins.

Robin: Oo…spooky song.

Sophie: Not really.

Pocahontas: I'm with Robin. It's a little spooky.

Meeko: Oh! Me! Me! Me!

John: Alright, Meeko, what's your favorite song?

Meeko: YMCA!

-Everyone bursts out laughing-

Meeko: -crosses arms- I didn't laugh at yours!

Thomas: But ours weren't skating rink songs! –laughs again-

Percy: I like "Space Jam" by Quad City DJs.

Robin: Oh! When I was seven, my mom always thought it was funny that I could sing to that song in the movie…I don't know why…

Sophie: No basketball game is complete without that song!

Robin: Apparently my school is. When we had out Winter Homecoming, we had a basketball game instead of a football game of course and they didn't play ONE song! Not even Space Jam!

John: Boring school.

Robin: Tell me about it.

Flit: "Move It Like This" by the Baha Men!

Nakoma: That's an odd song…but it's still pretty cool!

Pocahontas: It's fun to listen to.

Teeko: What about me?

Percy: Fine. What's your favorite?

Teeko: "Not Ready to Make Nice" by the Dixie Chicks.

Pocahontas: OK…hm…hope this answered your question, Isabel! Sorry it took a while! –glares at Robin-

All: NEXT!

**Robin: Yeah, sorry! I've been a little busy…but review anyway! Sophie's coming in exactly six days and who knows **_**what**_** we'll come up with this time!**

**John: Something hilarious, I'm sure.**

**Robin: Oh yeah. And we're going to track down Nisan! We'll work on TT3 together! **

**Pocahontas: That story is so funny!**

**Robin: Yep…and it's being copied, I might add. –glares at computer screen at a pen-name-that-shall-be-unnamed-here and crosses her arms-**

**Pocahontas: Uh oh. Robin has that Jerky look in her eye!**

**John: Run. Now. But not before you review!**


	64. FAQ from PocahontasJohnSmithForever 26

**We're back!**

* * *

Questions from PocahontasJohnSmithForever : _To all of cast, Do you have a favorite movie? And if so what are they? These are my favorites: Pocahontas, Cars, Anastasia, and Titanic. _

Flit: I like Fantasia! It's colorful and full of music.

John: Easy to hum to, eh?

Flit: I don't hum because I want to, I'm a _Humming_ Bird!

John: Let's just go with that…

Flit: -face completely red in rage- WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL!? I… AM…A…HUMMING… BIRD!!!!!!!!

Pocahontas: -nervous laughter- Well, I like the movie the Pirates of the Caribbean movies! They're AWESOME!

John: Remind me to kill them…

Robin: No way, mister! I love those movies, too!

Sophie: WHY DID WILL DIE!?!?!?!?!?!

Jack: I hope that he won't kill me. Then my good mate Will will have to come after you, savvy?

John: Whatever. See you in the crossover! –under breath- Whenever Robi here gets to typing it.

Robin: Hey, I'm working on it!

Thomas: -walks in flapping arms like a pigeon and cooing- Coo! Coo!

Pocahontas: -stares at Thomas- What's wrong with him?

Robin: -sighs- He went with me and Meeko to see Meet the Robinsons and liked the part where Wilbur coos. Then he started to randomly coo on the way home.

Nakoma: It's like he was hypnotized!

Sophie: COO!!! COO!!!

Robin: NOT YOU TOO! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE MOVIE!!!!!

Sophie: Coo! Coo!

John: Who has hypnotized Sophie and Thomas?

-every turns and looks at Meeko, who's twiddling his thumbs and whistling-

Meeko: OK, so I did it! So what?

Pocahontas: One, you got us off topic. Two, now _they think they're pigeons!_

Sophie: COO!!! –coos in agreement-

Meeko: Look, if you don't like them this way, I can change them back…for a price.

Everyone: -groan or coo-

Meeko: I want Chilly to come back and tell us more stories about John. –evil grin at John-

John: I can't believe I'm saying this, but deal.

Thomas: -pecks John's head- COO! –tries to hop onto John's shoulder and knocks John to the floor-

Sophie: -pecks Robi and tries to steal a piece of her hair for a nest-

Robin: Hey! My hair is NOT for a nest, thank you!

Sophie: Coo!

Pocahontas: Off topic.

Nakoma: I like the movie Over the Hedge.

John: I'm going to be the black sheep of the group and say I don't like to watch movies. Dark theater, comfy seats, eye-tiring pictures, and food coma from popcorn do not mix well.

Meeko: I like War of the Worlds! Bwahahahahahahgagagaga! –starts coughing-

Pocahontas: OK, Percy, yours?

Percy: Um…

Robin: Percy, spit it out!

Percy: -swallows- I like the My Little Pony movie…

-everyone bursts out laughing and…cooing-

Percy: I knew you'd laugh! And coo!

Thomas and Sophie: Coo! Coo! Coo! Coo! Coo!

John: I hate that movie now…

Robin: Oh no you don't! That's my current movie obsession! If Sophie could NOT coo, she'd tell you hers is Full Metal Alchemist.

Teeko: I'm back!

Everyone: -groan and coo-

Pocahontas: Next…please…

Chilly: ME TOO!

Everyone: OH NO! (Coo)

Question: _Pocahontas, if John played in another movie. And part of his role was to kiss another woman, would you be jealous?_

Pocahontas: Yes…

John: Seriously? You would know I was just acting, right?

Pocahontas: Well, yes, but still!

Robin: She has a point, John.

Sophie: Coo!

Chilly: Yeah, and you usually get a crush on the actress that he works with…-looks at Meeko- There's one!

John: Chilly…leave…before I fall into the temptation to _strangle_ you.

Chilly: -gulp-

Thomas: Coo!

Meeko: But, Johnny-boy, what about Sophie and Thomas? I don't plan to un-pigeonate them until I get a bit of payment from that dearie Chilly.

Nakoma: "Un-pigeonate" isn't a word.

Meeko: Is too.

Nakoma: Word says it isn't.

Meeko: -glare- I don't care.

Robin: Un-pigeonate them, now, Meeko.

Meeko: No.

Robin: -makes a fist- Bring that by me again?

Meeko: Uh…uh…oh, alright. Alacacoocoo!

Thomas and Sophie: Moo! Moo!

Robin: -glares at Meeko- Un-cowinate them…now…

Meeko: Alacaquackquack!

Thomas and Sophie: Quack! Quack!

Robin: Un-duckinate them!

Jack: Oh, for crying in the rum! Just bash those two loonies over the head, …but not with the rum.

John: One, get out, two, thanks. –hits Sophie and Thomas over head with shovel-

Sophie: COO! Oh, I mean, hello.! And John, say hello to my little friend. –pulls out machete and runs after him-

John: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I LIKED HER BETTER WHEN SHE WAS A PIGEON!!!!! –runs-

Thomas: -passed out-

Robin: Hey, John, you shoulda hit them with a shoe! A shovel won't kill them! –thinks a minute- Wait…

Sophie: Nice, Robi! Trying to kill me here?

Robin: No! That came out wrong!

Sophie: -chases after Robin and John both-

Robin: I hate you, John.

John: That's the least of my problems!

Robin: If they ever make a Time Travelers videogame, I am _so_ making you walk off a cliff!

Pocahontas: Oh boy. This could get messy. Next, please…

Thomas: -wakes up- Coo? 


	65. Question from Fa Mulan

Questions from Fa Mulan: _Pocahontas, any boyfriends before John?  
_

Pocahontas: Well, there was one a long time ago…

Meeko: OOO! Revenge for John! –rubs hands together greedily-

John: What ever could you mean? –innocent voice- I would never want to get back my love for overreacting to me having kissed other women and having another girlfriend before her!

Pocahontas: Hey, now! I never kissed him!

Thomas: Well, who was it?

Pocahontas: Well…

Nakoma: -giggle- Her first boyfriend was Jayjo.

Everyone: -blank stare-

Robin and Sophie: WHAT!?

Pocahontas: Can we go onto the next question please? –blush-

John: No! You were _Jayjo's _girlfriend! The guy who tried to kill me in "The Heart of the Wind"!

Pocahontas: -holds up hands defensively- He wasn't such a bad guy when we were younger. Next, I beg of you.

Nakoma: Fine, next.

_Nakoma, how did you and Pocahontas meet?  
_

Nakoma: Wow. Short story there.

Pocahontas: -grin- Really short.

Nakoma: My mother was Pocahontas's mother's best friend. We've known each other from birth, basically.

Meeko: -glare- That's it!? Nothing long or juicy or full of blackmail potential!?

Nakoma and Pocahontas: Next!

Sophie: Wait, but that was really short.

Robin: And not much to it!

Nakoma: There really isn't any more to tell! Honest, we've known each other all of our lives.

Pocahontas: Next please.

_Thomas, is it true you had a crush on Nakoma? You two ever consider dating?_

Thomas: -blush- Whoever gave you that idea!? I-I… -blushes more-

Meeko: -snaps a Polaroid of Thomas- SWEET! Thanks Fa Mulan!

Nakoma: -stares at Thomas- Well, is it true that you had a crush on me?

Thomas: -blushes more-

Sophie: HA! I thought so! John, pay up. You lost the bet.

John: -grumbles something incoherently- Fine. –gives Sophie a ten dollar bill-

Robin: -sigh- You bet on Thomas liking Nakoma? –shakes head-

Pocahontas: So, have you two ever considered dating? You guys have to finish the question.

Thomas: -barley audible- I've always wanted to ask Nakoma out, but have never had the courage to do so. I didn't think she'd like me….

Nakoma: -smiling- Eh, never considered him, but Thomas isn't bad. Maybe sometime we could.

Thomas: -more blushing and speechless-

Pocahontas: I think we finished this question. Thank you and next!

Meeko: No! More! More! I need more pictures of his discomfort!

Everyone: -glare-

**Sophie: Hey, peoples reading this, sorry it took so long. Going to Robi's, exams in school, and a whole host of other time consuming problems got in my way (not that going to Robi's is a problem…). Well, we're getting back into it, more on the way. I have to go work on an upcoming fic! More interviews will be on the way and please send more questions! Much appreciated.**


	66. Random Interview Time!

Ok, hello. This is Sophie. Robi and I figured, as we were in her car, that since we always get off topic in these, we might as well do a random one! Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**

_**RANDOM INTERVIEW TIME!!!!!!! **_

Robin: Since Pocahontas is always saying we're off topic, here's a random interview!

Sophie: Coo! Uh…I mean, Yay!

Robin: -sideward glance at Sophie- Um…question…oh! Um…what's your pet peeve!?

Thomas: Violence.

John: -twitch- What do you mean "violence"? YOU SHOT A MAN!!

Thomas: Don't remind me. –rain cloud forms above him-

Meeko: PINK!!! The color Pink!!!

Pocahontas: -pulls out pink "TCTF" badge- I made it pretty. Do you like it?

Meeko: -hiss- Get away! Get away! It burns!

Robin: You joined the TCTF!? Sweet! What are you? I'm a detective.

Pocahontas: Secret agent.

Robin: Sweeeeeeeet.

Meeko: Does everyone in here have one of those!? –everyone but Sophie slicks out a "TCTF" badge- Dang it.

Sophie: I didn't see the movie. T.T

Meeko: Haha! Loser.

Sophie: -pulls out machete- What did you just say!?

Meeko: -sweating- I said it was a good movie and you should see it. –nervous laughter-

Sophie: That's what I thought.

Robin: Poor Meeko. Wait…did I just say that!?

Everyone: -blank stare at Robi-

Robin: What?

Everyone: -silence-

Robin: Anyway, yes. Everyone got one.

Thomas: Ok, ok, back to the topic before Pocahontas kills us! –looks at an aggravated Pocahontas-

Pocahontas: Thank you.

Flit: People wondering why I hum. I'M A HUMMINGBIRD FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Meeko: -mutters- Who's Pete?

Sophie: I thought we didn't have a set topic…?

Pocahontas: -grrrr-

Sophie: - o.o - Ok, hehe, what was the topic?

Pocahontas: Pet peeves. Mine is getting off topic!

Percy: You don't say.

John: I wonder why…anyway. Mine is Chilly.

Chilly: -puppy dog eyes- But…but I thought you loved me, Johnny!

John: -sigh- I love you Chilly, but I highly dislike you too.

Chilly: -pout- My pet peeve is keeping gall of those funny stories about Johnny secret.

Meeko: -pulls out pen and paper- Please continue!

Chilly: …like how Johnny sleeps with a pink unicorn plushie named Mrs. Fluffy-pretty-kitty.

John: -sob- It's a comfort item!

Pocahontas: -laughing- Sure it is…!

Meeko: I LOVE THIS KID!! –hugs Chilly-

Robin: Um… I still sleep with an old pillowcase I found 12 years ago…

John: -still sobbing-

Sophie: I have a blankie my Grandma knitted me.

John: -more sobs-

Sophie: It's ok, John.

John: No! It's not 'cause I'm gonna kill Chilly!

Chilly: -yelps and runs from room-

John: -runs after her-

Pocahontas: -sigh- I'd better go after those two. –leaves room-

Thomas: Quick! Random before she comes back!

Nakoma: Ok! Um…so…uh…randomnessnessness!

Sophie: That's a lot of nesses…

Robin: Ness! Yay!

Meeko: Toast is fun!

Thomas: Coo!

Jack: Back again, mates!

Everyone: Go back to the crossover Jack!

Jack: Fine, mates, but you do know that the crossover isn't even posted yet?

Everyone: Just go!

Sophie: Coo!

Thomas: Coo!

Sophie: Coo!

Everyone: Coo!

Pocahontas: I lost them. Hey, cooing isn't part of the topic!

Sophie: "Random Interview Time" is the title. So the topic is random!

Pocahontas: Oh…

Thomas: Hey, Nakoma… -gulp- Want to go on that date tonight?

Nakoma: -grin- Sure, where at? What time?

Thomas: I was thinking going to the movies around 8?

Nakoma: Sounds good to me.

Flit: If we're done by eight…

Percy: I have yoga tonight.

Sophie and Robin: Writing….

Thomas and Nakoma: -blush- Date.

Meeko: World domination plans.

Flit: Movie editing.

Jack: Sailing.

Everyone: Go back to the crossover!

Pocahontas: And I've got to do some baking tonight. Muffins don't make themselves you know! How about we end this then.

Everyone: Sounds good! -leaves-


	67. Question from The Masked Fairy

**OK, so here are a couple more interviews before we go on break. Sorry!**

**-Robin**

* * *

Question from The Masked Fairy: _Well, I have a question, it's for everyone: How would you guys feel if Disney turned Pocahontas into a Broadway musical? _

Powhatan: I think it would be very interesting.

Pocahontas: Dad…when did you get here?

Powhatan: Last night. I flew in from Florida on the late plane. Didn't I call to tell you this?

Pocahontas: -twitch- No. –mutters- You never call me.

Powhatan: I did call about three days ago…and left a message with Meeko.

Pocahontas: -glares at Meeko- You are hopeless. Why didn't you give me his message?

Meeko: -shrug- What happened to the whole 'stay on topic' routine? This is off topic.

Pocahontas: -aggravated sigh/growl- That's it! I'm done with this; you go ahead and answer their question! –walks out of a room in a huff-

Meeko: I was just asking…

Sophie: Can't you just answer the question for once!?

Robin: -glare- We can't have an interview under the genre of Pocahontas without Pocahontas in it! Go and apologize to her.

Sophie: But answer the question first.

Meeko: -sigh- Fine, whatever. It would be a cool idea, I guess. As long as I don't have to sing in it, no problem for me. –leaves room rather slowly-

Nakoma: I think it would be rather fun to see how they portray our story on the stage. The songs may be different too! I'd like to see what they come up with.

Thomas: It would feel weird seeing our story with different people playing us, but I agree with Nakoma. It would be interesting. I wonder who would play my part…?

John: Who knows? Maybe they could get Catharine Hepburn to play your part!

Robin: Uh…John? Catharine Hepburn is a _female_ actress and I believe that she's… -gulp-

Sophie: I believe that she is deceased.

Thomas: Hey! And why did you chose her, John? –slight glare-

John: She's a good actress and she had red hair! Or, at least I think she did…

Meeko: -limping into the room- That apology did **_not _**go well.

Nakoma: What did she do!?

Sophie: -mutters- And why wasn't I there to help her.

Robin: -nudges Sophie's shoulder-

Meeko: She hit me over the head with her script a few dozen times. Let's just say that Pocahontas is no longer on my good list.

Nakoma and Thomas: She _was_ on your good list!?

John: I didn't know that you have a good list!

Meeko: Well, you were all on it. She is now on my make-life-miserable list!

John: I'm not believing this. Flit! Hey, Flit!

Flit: -flying into the room from the kitchen- Yes?

John: Is it true that Meeko has a good list?

Flit: -pause- Yes, he does. The only problem is that he treats people on it like normal organisms treat people on their bad list…and people on his make-life-miserable list even worse.

Robin: This is interesting, but since Pocahontas is gone, can you two answer the question? There are a TON of other interviews we have to do.

Flit: I personally wouldn't like it. They use all humans in a Broadway show, and a few characters are animals. Humans pretending to be animals is just plain sad.

John: I don't really care. I've never had time to see a play, so I don't know anything about them. And with that we can end.

Pocahontas: -coming back into room- Meeko! I'm not done yet!

Sophie and Robin: -look at each other- NEXT!!!

Meeko: -yelp!-


	68. Question from Hanajima44

**More before break! I've been meaning to do these a while, so might as well go ahead and do them now so I won't have a lot stacked up when September gets here!**

**-Robin**

* * *

Question from Hanajima44: _Okay. John, Pocahontas, this question is for you. Do you plan to have kids in the near future? Do you prefer a boy or a girl? Pocahontas, do you think that you will be a good mother? John, if it is a girl, will you be overprotective with boys?_

John: Personally, I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl. We'd be happy with whatever.

Pocahontas: Unfortuantly, thanks to Chilly, we don't plan on having kids anytime soon. We aren't even getting married for two more years.

Robin: -grumbles- Make me, Sophie, and Nisan wait til our junior year in high school why don't ya?

Thomas: -pats Robin's shoulder- Coo, coo...

Robin: -winces, then karate chops Thomas in the stomach- I told you not to ouch the sunburn! It's EXTREMELY SORE!

Sophie: You know you knocked him out again?

Robin: -glances at Thomas- Oops...

John: Anyway, if it was a girl, I'd have to say... -thinks a minute- Yes. I most likely would be overprotective.

Pocahontas: Every dad is, trust me, I know. I mean, look who he wanted me to marry!

Nakoma: Seriously.

John: I think Pocahontas would make a great mother. She's smart, and...yeah.

Pocahontas: Thanks, Mr. Overprotective.

Teeko: -walks in- -in singsong voice- I'M BACK!

Percy: Where have _you_ been?

Teeko: Comic Con.

Robin: But Comic Con is only a week long...

Teeko: So?

Sophie: So where have you been the rest of the time?

Teeko: -thinks for a minute- At the circus.

Nakoma: Circuses only last a couple days.

Teeko: -sighs- Fine...if you really want to know, I was...in cooking class.

Flit: _Cooking class?!_ -burst out laughing-

Teeko: -grumbles- Haha, very funny.

Pocahontas: Anyway, hope this answered your question!

All: NEXT!


	69. Special Announcement from the Cast

**Robin: -nervous laughter- Aheh heh...hi, ya'll!**

**Pocahontas: -crosses arms- Where have you been?**

**Robin: Um...on summer vacation?**

**Sophie: Both of us have been...**

**John: But summer vacation isn't over yet!**

**Robin: Exactly why I'm posting this short author's note. See, since it's summer, that means me and Sophie are focusing a lot on our other stories, because we actually have time to do them, so...**

**Sophie: We're taking a short vacation from the interviews.**

**Pocahontas: The rest of the cast and I are headed to all kinds of places! When does school start again, guys?**

**Robin: September 4th.**

**Meeko: WHAT?! We're taking a vacation? Sweet! Where are we going?**

**John: Well, Pocahontas, Thomas, Nakoma and I are headed to France. **

**Flit: I'm headed to Hawaii! There are TONS of flowers there!**

**Percy: -under his breath- What's so great about dumb flowers?**

**Flit: -sighs impatiently- I'm a hummingbird, and hummingbirds like flowers.**

**Percy: Whatever. I'm headed to England to visit my family.**

**Chilly: And I'm going with cousin Johnny to France!**

**Robin and Sophie: -looks at John, whose head is in his hands- You're taking her with you?**

**John: -grumbles from behind his hand- She's the only one of us that can speak French, so yes, she's -cough- unfortuantly -cough- going.**

**Chilly: Je vous rapporterai toutes de chantage, Meeko.**

**Meeko: -looks at Robin- What did she say?**

**Robin: -in aggravated voice- How many times do I have to tell you people, I speak _Spanish_, not FRENCH?!**

**Meeko: So?**

**Robin: So I don't know what she said!**

**Percy: -rolls eyes- She said she'll being you back some blackmail, Meeko.**

**Everyone: -stares at Percy- How do you know French?**

**Percy: My aunt Paulette is French. She's a French Poodle.**

**Everyone: OK, then...**

**Meeko: -pumps fist- Yes! Thank you, Chilly!**

**Robin: Anyway, I'm headed down to Arkansas. Whoo!**

**Sophie: I have Driver's Ed and Band Camp.**

**Meeko: What about Powhatan?**

**Pocahontas: He's in Malibu. He has a cabin there.**

**Meeko: Lucky duck. What am I supposed to do while you guys are gone? Sit here and eat hardtack?!**

**Thomas: Coo!**

**John: -groans- Meeko, did you make Thomas think he's a pigeon again?**

**Meeko: No, it wasn't me.**

**Everyone: -cocks an eyebrow at him-**

**Meeko: Honest!**

**Nakoma: Well, if you didn't, then who...?**

**Jack: I did it, mates!**

**Everyone: -groans- Go back to the crossover, Jack!**

**Jack: Alright. Pigeon Boy over there will just be a pigeon until Robert over there posts it. -walks away-**

**Robin: -shouts after him- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S ROB_IN,_ NOT ROB_ERT_?!**

**Sophie: -to John- Looks like you're stuck with him like that.**

**John: Great...**

**Meeko: Ahem.**

**Robin: Sorry. Well, you could always come with me to Arkansas!**

**Meeko: Me? You want _me_ to come with _you_, to ARKAN-SAS, to be with a bunch of hillbillies for two weeks or so? I don't think so!**

**Robin: -fuming- What...did...you...just...say?**

**Meeko: -gulp- Uh...sure?**

**Robin: That's what I thought.**

**Pocahontas: Anyway, what we're trying to say here is that we're all headed on a vacation while we still have summer to take a vacation! **

**Robin: Right. Exactly. Thank you, Pocahontas. **

**Thomas: Coo? -comes over to Robin and pokes her sunburn-**

**Robin: -karate chops Thomas- Don't touch the sunburn!**

**Sophie: Ouch...he's out cold!**

**Robin: Serves him right.**

**John: Anyway, we're still taking questions, and we'll answer them as soon as Spetember gets here! See you then!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	70. THE END

Sophie: Alright.

Robin: We have a lot of explaining to do, we know, we know...

Sophie: Dot dot dot!

Robin: Here's what's been going on since we last updated...two years ago...

Sophie: We survived out freshmen, sophomore, and junior years in high school, we both finished segment one of driver's ed...

Robin: I got my license to kill, aka my driver's license!

Sophie: John turned into a crybaby...

John: -sobs- I did not!!

Robin: We rest our case.

Sophie: Robin learned more Spanish and a little Italian, and I learned more Japanese and German.

Robin: Si! Es muy fantastico! Molto bene!

Sophie: I stopped writing fanfiction, while Robin's interests broadened...

Robin: We both turned sixteen and seventeen! I went to New York City!

Sophie: And I'm headed to Europe this summer!

Robin: I found out that I can bake, but not cook...

Sophie: And we both fell in love...sorta.

Robin: And got our hearts broken, in different ways.

Sophie: Yep.

Robin: So we've decided to discontinue the interviews. We enjoyed writing each and every one of them, and we hope you all enjoyed them as much as we did.

Sophie: Just thought we'd give you all a bit of closure...

Robin: So, everyone has gathered here one last time to say goodbye. -to everyone else- Ready, guys?

Everyone: -waving- BYE!!!!!!


End file.
